Only Fate can Make the Future
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Damon is a fire fighter. He soon saves survivors from a public school. And meets a kindergarten teacher, Elena. They develop a close relationship. Before anything went serious, a man followed the two couples around. He later confront Damon and explain to him that his relationship with Elena must stop. She's not the one. Damon ignores him, but learn shocking things about her past.
1. Chapter 1

Damon

I spent a few hours with Stephen in the gym. Stephen nudged me on the shoulder while I was lifting weights. "What are you doing this Thanksgiving?" I lowered the 10kg dumbbell bar carefully. I took a few breaths. "You know I don't celebrate holidays. Those times are when people cause fire. Especially, your girlfriend. She's a terrible cook." "Rebekah isn't a terrible cook." I snorted. "Oh please, brother. The last Thanksgiving dinner we went to answered your opinion to her cooking." "I complimented on her food." "Yeah, and secretly fed half the food to her cat. That's why Rebekah called the fire department accidentally when her cat puked it gut out in her backyard." Stephen remained silent. I just laughed even more. 'Oh. that was a good day. Except for the chief misunderstanding that I planned the "prank call." At least, everyone else was amused.

I sat up from the weight lifting bench, and removed my finger – less gloves. "So, you coming or not?" I lowered my eyes, taking my time removing the patches off my hands. "I'll think about it." Stephen sighed. "Damon come on. It'll mean a lot to her if you came." "Thanksgiving is coming up in two months. I have time to think about irrelevant events. I rather stay in the veterinary clinic with her sick cat other than eating her soggy, dry turkey. Did I mention, the last thanksgiving dinner, she served us over baked pumpkin pie. You know I always favored pumpkins, but since I'm allergic to them it's a bummer for me. But that day, brother I was ready to go on my knees to thank God that I'm allergic to them."

Stephen gave me an uneasy look, his hands placed on his stomach. All he could say was "I guess it wasn't me. I thought the pie was just two weeks old."

~ I returned back to the fire department after spending another hour in the gym. Matt and Tyler sat in the lounge, drinking their cup of coffee. I joined them. "Hey guys." They both nodded their heads. "You went to the gym again?" Tyler asked. I nodded my head. "My brother wanted to spend time with me. And offered me an invitation to his girlfriend's Thanksgiving dinner." Matt and Tyler choked on their coffee, and released a hysterical laugh. I can't help but laugh with them. Rebekah's phone call is legendary in this fire department. Tyler actually recorded her phone call. When the chief is busy, we'll always gather around and listen to her dramatic phone call. It never gets old. Everybody considers holidays having a gathering with friends and family – stuff their faces with bunch of food until they gain ten pounds, and give each other's the most unbearable presents with fake smiles. Well, hearing Rebekah's phone call about her sick cat is my holiday, _a better holiday_.

"Oh that was a good day. I can't believe she would just call the fire department," Tyler said between laughs. Matt pounded my back as he laughed with Tyler. "Stephen should totally feed her cat again. This time video tape the cat puking." I clapped my hands. "That's rich." Suddenly, the chief walked in the room. The three of us fell silent, and bit our tongues to silence our laughter. He stood behind the coffee stand, and poured himself a cup of coffee. And walked toward us. "Morning, boys." "Morning, sir," the three of us said in unison.

He took a sip of coffee and headed out the door. Before he stepped out, he turned his head toward us. "Damon, tell your brother never to let his girlfriend call us again." And he stepped out, leaving the three of us laughing our hearts out.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena

The children sat on the carpet watching the movie _Madeline. _ I cleared the tables quietly while the children giggled as they watched the movie. I placed the extra construction paper back in the drawers, and placed the supply boxes back in the cabinet. I walked back to my desk, and scribbled a quick note to Jake's parents, to inform them he swallowed a handful of glue. After I signed my signature, I joined the children. I placed six year old Penny on my lap, and wrapped my arms around her.

I had a pleasant afternoon with the children. Except for getting small hand – print stains on my clothes. But that's the life as a kindergarten teacher. Depending on the child, sometimes it's so tempting to wrap their little arms and ankles with duck tape. But I signed up for this, and this is what I gotta do each day.

~ The children stood outside of the school waiting for their parents. I held Jake's hand, the parent note on the other hand. Parents began to arrive and take their kids home. After a some time, all the children went home. Jake's parents were nowhere to be found. "Jake, did your parents tell you they're going to be a little late to pick you up?" Jake shook his head. "Well, it's been half an hour. Let's go inside, and I'll call your parents. Okay?" Jake nodded, and we both went back inside the classroom.

Jake took a seat on one of the tables. I walked to my desk, and sat down. I opened the second drawer of my desk, and took out Jake's file. I opened it, and took out his emergency form. I dialed his mother's phone number. "Hello?" A woman's voice answered. "Yes, this is Jake's teacher. Jake was supposed to be picked up from school half an hour ago. Can you please come and pick him up, Mrs. Lockwood?" "Oh. Shoot. He forgot again. Um, Miss Gilbert I know this is rude. But can you watch over Jake for the night. I'm out of town right now in a business meeting. My husband is a fire fighter, and he just doesn't have the time to take care of Jake sometimes." "Take care of him for the night?" "Well, I guess that is too rude. Please call my husband, I have to go. Good – bye." "Wait." But she hung up.

I dialed Mr. Lockwood's number next. He didn't answer. I called him a second time. He still didn't answer. I called a third time. He still didn't answer. I left a voice message. "Hi, Mr. Lockwood I'm Jake's teacher. You happen to forgotten that Jake was supposed to be picked up about a half an hour ago. I'll stay here for another thirty minutes. But if you still won't come, I'll take him to my house and watch over him. Please give me a call as soon as possible. Thank you. Good – bye."

Jake looked at me. "Daddy is not coming." It wasn't a question by this response. I nodded. "Jake, I'm going to be with you for a little while. But don't worry your daddy is going to come and take you home." "Daddy won't come. I see him. And I don't see him." I walked to Jake's side, and took his small hands. "What do you mean by that, Jake?" "Daddy is always busy. Mommy is busy too. But she always have time with me. Daddy never does. He always leave and save people from fire." "Your daddy is a fire fighter, that's his job." He nodded. "I think that's cool, Jake." "Not to me. I was happy when daddy became a fire fighter. But he always save others, not me, or mommy. I miss my old daddy. Not the new daddy he became." I never knew Jake felt this way toward his parents. This could explain his obnoxious behavior – eating paste, jumping off the swings, scrubbing the sand on his eyes, and pulling some of the girls' hair. He was doing this to grab his father's attention.

I brushed Jake's bangs to the side. "Jake, let's have some fun. Come on, you could help me decide who'll win the prize tomorrow." Jake gave me a weak smile.

~ An hour passed, and Mr. Lockwood still didn't come. I called him couple times, but he still didn't respond. I busied Jake with artwork – making hand printed turkeys and pouring the glitter for decoration. After I hung Jake's turkey on the wall, we both washed our hands and cleaned up the classroom. I grabbed my bag and cell phone when Jake threw away the last bit of the crumbled papers under the table.

"Jake. Come on, let's get something to eat. What do you want?" "Pizza!" "Okay, pizza it is. Let's go." I pushed my chair and walked out the door with Jake. I locked the door, I took Jake's hand and we walked to the parking lot.

~ I stopped by Minnie's Pizza Palace. I ordered a medium size pepperoni pizza. The waitress gave Jake the children's menu that had a few drawings, and three crayons. Jake colored the figures with the crayons. I took a loaf of garlic bread from the bread basket. I placed it on Jake's plate. Jake placed his crayon down and took the bread. "You like this place, Jake?" Jake nodded, and he took another big bite.

I took a loaf of garlic bread for myself, and nibbled on the end of the bread. "Jake what does your mother do for a living?" He placed the garlic bread down, and wiped his hands with a napkin. "Mommy is a lawyer." "That's amazing." "_She's_ amazing." I nodded. Jake picked up his crayon and colored the pictures on the children's menu. "Well, what do you want to be Jake?" "I want to be someone that has time with their loved ones." My smile disappeared. Jake has always been the troublemaker in my class. But now I pity this little boy terribly. I can't imagine the lonliness his going through.

After time passed, the waitress came with our pizza. She placed it carefully. "Say thank you, Jake." "Thank you, pretty lady." The waitress smiled. "You're welcome, little boy." She walked away. I lifted a slice of pizza for Jake and placed it on his plate. "It's a little hot Jake. So be careful." He nodded, and lifted the slice of pizza to his lips and took a big bite. I placed a slice for myself and took a bite. Jake took another big bite. I placed my slice of pizza down, and took a sip of my soda. "Miss. Gilbert." "Yes, Jake." "Did you always want to become a teacher?" "Well, no. Jake. I wanted to become a dancer." "That's cool. Why didn't you?" "Well, I shouldn't tell you because you're still young. But let's just say that my feet were just too weak to continue dancing." Jake just nodded, as if he understood what I was telling him.

I always liked dancing. I was good at. I worked for a dance academy called Silver Lake. But an accident happened in one performance. My partner accidently dropped me on stage. My ankles were in pain. Along my way to the hospital, I kept reassuring myself that it's just a sprain. However, I fractured the bone from both ankles. I had an operation the next three days. But I could no longer dance anymore. The doctor cured my injury. But he killed my future and my passion. I left the dance academy. I spent a year in physical therapy, and soon went back to school. I was planning to become a marine biologist. But my short days in the hospital led me to love children. So, I received a Bachelor's Degree in Education, and became a teacher.

Suddenly, some people were screaming. "Fire! Fire!" A waiter yelled. Everyone quickly stood up and ran for the door. I quickly stood up and grabbed my purse, and carried Jake up to my arms. People bustled so fast, I almost tripped over. A sudden fire roared to the walls and the ceiling. The large crowd of people made it impossible for everyone to evacuate quickly.

It's a chaos. The noise of children and other people screaming rose as parts of the restaurant fell to the ground. Worst of all, a large part of the roof fell outside that blocked the doorway. Now no one can get out. "No! Help! Please help!" People yelled. Jake wrapped his arms tightly around my neck. "I'm scared, Miss. Gilbert." "Hang in there, Jake. Hang on." The toxic smoke rose from the room. We all tried to find another way out. But the only solution is the other exit in the kitchen, but the kitchen is already perished into flames. I quickly moved to different areas where there was less fire.

Jake coughed a couple times. I padded his back, and did the most responsible thing I never thought I'll follow. I blocked his nose with one hand, and breathe through his mouth a couple times. Jake is fine. But the rest of the survivors seem to be struggling. 'We need help. We need desperate help, now.'


	3. The Fire, The Girl

**_This isn't a vampire story. This story is going to be a Damon and Elena story. Don't be so disappointed that this isn't a vampire story. I really hope you all could enjoy this. See ya._**

Damon

I helped Tyler gather the last bit of the hose in the truck. "How's your boy, Tyler?" "His doing fine, I guess." I twirled the handle once more until the hose was neatly rolled up. "You guess?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I been busy with my job I barely have time with Jake. Caroline is busy too, but she looks after him." We both leaned on the truck. "Tyler, you really should spend some time with Jake. You don't even spend time with him when you have your time off. Don't you think you're hurting the little guy?" "I know my son, Damon. His fine." I crossed my arms. "Did Caroline decide to celebrate Thanksgiving a day early." "It's been that way for awhile. She has a rough case with a pregnant teenage girl fighting for custody over her third child from her ex - boyfriend." "Your wife is one hell of a woman. I can't imagine going through that for the rest of my career." "That's why I married her." His expression suddenly changed. "What's wrong, Tyler?" "I forgot that I had to pick up Jake from school. It's been four in half hours." "You should call the school." Tyler quickly took out his cell phone out of his pocket, and turned it on. Tyler dug one his hands in his hair. "His teacher called. I better go."

Ding! Ding! Ding! The emergency bell rang. "To late for that. I'm sure Jake is fine. Come on, Tyler." The two of us rushed to patch on to our heavy suits. Matt was the first one who finished getting patched on. He quickly went inside the truck and started the engine.

~ Matt pulled over quickly when we arrived. We all quickly got out of the truck. The chief placed his hat on. "Alright. They just evacuated the survivors. But there is a child in there. Nobody isn't sure if anybody else is in the restaurant. So Salvatore and Lockwood you come with me. The rest of you turn on the hose, and put down the fire as fast as you can. The ceiling is crumbling." "Yes sir," we said in unison. Tyler and I placed our hats on and followed the chief.

The three of us walked toward the burning building, and we went inside. The experience is like being dropped in the pit of hell. Other then the possibility of dying as a fire fighter, the fear I have most is failing to save the lives of others.

We turned our oxygen mask on, and we rushed our way inside. "Let's separate. If one of you happen to find the child, or any survivor, evacuate them out with no hesitation. Agreed?" The two of us nodded. I padded Tyler's shoulder. "Be careful, man." He nodded. "You too, Damon." I walked away, and started out near the burning soda stand.

The place is a terrible mess, but I could tell which area is which. I took careful steps - watching the crumbling ceiling, the floor melting the marble cement, and the roars of fire bursting every ten seconds. "Help! Help me!" A child's voice yelled. I quickly rushed to find the sound of the scream. I finally found the kid. It's Jake. I lifted him up. "Jake are you okay?" "Uncle Damon, help Miss Gilbert! Please! Please!" "Okay. Okay. I'll help her. Where is she?" "She found a way to let me out of here. But she didn't come with me, so I followed her." "She's still in here?" He nodded. "Okay, your dad is here. I'll take you to him, okay." I placed him down, I remove my jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. Jake started coughing unstoppably I removed my mask and put it on Jake's mouth. I lifted him up, and rushed my way through the burning area to find Tyler.

Tyler found me. I ran toward him, ignoring the cracked floor. "Tyler, Jake was in the restaurant the whole time. Take him. His teacher is in here. I gotta save her." Tyler removed his jacket quickly. "Hey buddy." Tyler gave Jake a quick embrace. I removed my jacket and the oxygen mask off Jake, and I quickly put them on. Tyler wrapped his jacket around Jake, and placed his mask on his mouth. He lifted him up, and headed straight outside of the burning building.

I returned to the area where I found Jake. "Is there anyone in here?! Hello?! Hello?!" I shouted. No answer. I walked a little closer in the area. 'Please let there be a cry or a scream.' Still nothing. "Hello?! Hello?!" I shouted once more. "Help! Please help!" A child's voice screamed. That child must be the little girl Jake mentioned. She might be with Jake's s teacher. I ran to the sound of the child's screaming. I found the child and an incautious woman by the burning kitchen lounge. I rushed to the little girl. "Are you okay?" She nodded. The young woman lay there dead frozen. I grabbed her shoulders, and shook her awake. She remained dead frozen. "Chief! I need your help! Chief!" I shouted. I quickly removed my jacket and the oxygen mask, and quickly put it on the girl.

Chief found me in time. "Are the two of them the only survivors?" "I don't know, sir. I looked around, there wasn't anyone else to be found. I only found Tyler's son, and these two. Please take the girl. I'll carry the incautious one myself." Chief nodded. Chief lifted the little girl. I removed my mask off her mouth and put it on the incautious woman. Chief did the same with the little girl. He gave me a concerned look. "Don't you need your mask, Salvatore?" "I'll be fine." I lifted the woman up to my arms, and the two of us ran quickly to the entrance.

~ It's a relief we got out of the building safely. Chief returned the little girl back to her vulnerable mother. I still held the young woman in my arms. The ambulance still didn't arrive.

My eyes lowered down at her. Her face is covered in black coal marks, and small drops of sweat fell down her temple. As a fire fighter I always feel relieved saving the survivors to safety. However, this is the first time I ever felt relieved to save a survivor with_ interest._ She's quite beautiful, and very young to be a teacher.

The ambulance finally arrived. Suddenly, she blinked her eyes, and slowly opened them. "Are you alright, miss?" "Am I dead." "No, miss. You're very much alive. Are you feeling alright? A headache? A wound?" She shook her head. "Is the little girl okay?" "Yes, she's alright. We just returned her back to her mother." She nodded. But she looked uncomfortable for some reason. "Can...Can you um please put me down?" "Oh, right." I slowly placed her down to her feet. "Thank you so much." "It's my job." "Did you happen to save a little boy? His name is Jake." "Yes, his father saved him." She released a sigh. "Thank goodness." Suddenly she grabbed my arm. "I need to lie down, I feel unsteady." "Of course, come right this way." She wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders, and I lead her to the ambulance. They pulled out an emergency bed. She lay down, and closed her eyes.

"Will she be alright?" I asked one of them. But they ignored me, and became alarmed at the girl's condition. "Her heart beat is low. She's dehydrating from lack of oxygen." A female paramedic informed two others in the ambulance truck. The woman placed a mask on the girls mouth, and reached for the door. I just watched the woman slam the door at my face, and drive away.

~ Jake sat beside Tyler in the fire truck. I joined them. "Are you alright, little guy?" Jake nodded. "Is Miss Gilbert alright?" "Yeah she's just fine. The police offered her a ride home just now." "Oh. That's good." "Here come over here, little guy." I embraced Jake, and padded his back. Tyler gave me a look. Signaling me to ask if what I said was true. I shook my head sadly. I just hope I could see her again. Alive.


	4. The Visit

Elena

I slowly opened my eyes. I feel so drowsy, and a little soar. I looked around. I'm in a hospital. 'Oh gosh. Then everything that happened wasn't a dream. Well, at least the guy who held me was real. The bad news is I have to use half my salary for the hospital bills. I hope I wasn't incautious more than a day.' A nurse came inside. "Good, your awake. Are you feeling alright?" I nodded. "May I have some water?" The nurse handed me a plastic cup. I took it, and took big gulps. "How long was I out?" "For two days. The good news is that you don't have any severe injuries. And you can go home tomorrow morning." "Thank you so much." "Of course, I'll be back after a half an hour with your breakfast." I nodded and watched the nurse head out the door.

I took another gulp of the water. Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a little awhile. I placed the cup on a small stand beside the bed. A few flowers and "Get Better" cards were placed there. I smiled. I lifted a single red rose placed on top of a small note. I lifted the note.

**Miss Gilbert. I hope you feel better. Daddy told me you felt funny and went to the hospital. Daddy is going to take me to the hospital to visit you. Hope to see you soon, Miss Gilbert.**

** Jake**

I chuckled softly. It's a relief that little boy is better. I was so worried he might have gotten injured. I flipped the card. It looks like there's more to the letter.

**P.S. Uncle Damon offered to pick the rose for you. I think he has a crush on you, Miss Gilbert. That's why I'm bringing him with Daddy and me to the hospital. **

My smile disappeared. Uncle Damon? The man who saved me is coming here! Oh gosh, why does times like this always happen when I look terribly pale and sick.

~ The nurse returned with my food a while ago. She urged me not to get out of my bed. But I'm dying to change back to my clothes. I don't want to let anybody see me wear this ridiculous patient outfit, especially to cue visitors. But the nurse remained in the room, watching me like a hawk.

After I finished my meal the door opened. Jake walked inside. "Surprise!" He rushed to me, I brushed his bangs with my hand. Then Mr. Lokwood, along with Damon walked in. I took a deep breath, and just smiled as Jake climbed on my bed. The nurse picked up my tray and walked out of the room. "I'm so glad your okay, Miss Gilbert." "Thank you for your concern. You know you should be proud of yourself, you were so brave, little guy." Jake's cheeks turned red. Mr. Lockwood placed a bouquet of sunflowers on the stand. "I can't thank you enough of what you did for Jake." "It was nothing, Mr. Lockwood. What I did was something any adult will do?" Damon join the conversation. "No one. No adult will stay in a burning building to save a little girl when there was an open entrance to escape to." My cheeks blushed a little by his response. The man is still handsome, just like the first time I met him.

His crow black hair brings out his light face, his gorgeous blue and green cat eyes shining by the reflection of the light, and his shoulders broad and muscular. Now I understand why my sorority sisters always chased after the fire fighters and policemen in clubs back in senior year. Jake looked at Damon and then back at me. He curved a smile, and I swear I saw him give a quick wink at Damon. Damon just nodded his head at Jake. Jake suddenly crawled off the bed and grabbed his father's hand. "Come on dad, I want a snack." "Jake you just-" Jake pushed his dad out the door. "Come on, dad." Tyler protested, but followed Jake anyway. It's amazing how that little boy understand adults so well.

I sat up a little straight. "I'm sorry. We never had a proper introduction. I'm Elena." Damon walked toward my side and took one of my hands. He gave it a light shake. "Damon." His warm soft hand made my heart pound faster. Damon slowly released my hand. "I truly want to thank you for saving my friend's boy. It was amazing how you saved Jake and the little girl." "Thank you." "So you're a kindergarten teacher?" "Yes." "The kids seem to love fairytales now a days." "Of course, they all have quite a big imagination." "They also love the stories when it's about a Damsel Distress being saved by a handsome, mighty prince. Every story such as that includes the Damsel Distress asking for a repayment for the prince's bravery." I curved a smile. 'I could see where this is going.' "I know it's corny. But will you be the honor to be my Damsel Distress." My face turned tomato red. Damon sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm waiting, my lady. Please make your decision." I cleared my throat. "Yes. I will. How-" I let out a laugh. This moment is just too funny. I went out with a few guys, but this pick up line is very new and cute.

I cleared my throat once more, swallowing my laughter. "How could I ever repay you, _my_ _prince_?" Damon curved his lips into a crooked smile. "My lady, please repay me by having lunch with me next Friday." "I have work that day." He placed a finger on his lips. "You said your promise. And it's a promise you shall make." I smiled. "Alright." I let out a sudden cough. "Damon, can you get me another cup of water?" "Sure." He took my cup and walked to the door. He opened the door, and Tyler and Jake fell on their hands. They were on their knees listening to our conversation. I snorted, and buried my head on the sheets letting out a laugh. Damon laughed as well. Tyler and Jake awkwardly stood up. And walked away to the cafeteria. _For real this time._


	5. Chapter 5

Damon

After the three of us stayed inside talking to Elena, we left. I lifted Jake up to my arms. "Thanks buddy, I owe you one." "Can't. Breath." I quickly lowered him down on his feet. "Sorry little guy." He gave me a high five. Tyler unlocked the car. "Next time Damon. Don't use my son as your wing man." "He offered." I carried Jake up, we both stuck our tongues at Tyler. "I can't believe the you - like - fairy - tale pickup line actually worked. I used it many times to the girls in my school, but they all thought I was weird and crept away from me." "I guess I'm just lucky, thanks little guy." I went inside the car.

I sat beside Jake. "Where are you going to have lunch with her, Uncle Damon?" "Oh I got it all planned." "Can I help?" "Sure." "Daddy can I help Uncle Damon?" "Sure, buddy. Damon, just don't ever use my son as your wing man." "Promise."

This is just perfect, I got a girl by the help from my little buddy.

**Sorry the chapter is so short. But I been typing three to four chapters in an hour. But don't worry I'm writing more. The romantic picnic is coming up in the next chapter. Thank you so much to read my story. Please post reviews. I am DYING to know your opinion about my story. Thanks a bunch. You all rock!**


	6. The DATE

Elena

I was relieved my last day in the hospital ended so soon. Best of all, I could change back into my clothes. The nurse delivered my purse and my cell phone to me. Before she left, she informed me that I must visit a doctor named Doctor Harris. I nodded.

I went to Doctor Harris's office. He's an old blonde haired man. He gestured his hand to the chair that's placed in front of his desk. I sat on the chair, and placed my purse on my lap. "Hello, Miss Gilbert. How are you feeling?" "I feel much better thank you." "Well, according to my file you are in perfect condition. But just to take precautions I suggest you should take some aspirin when you go home. If you have any symptoms of headaches or weak muscles please come to the hospital immediately." I nodded.

"Thank you. Now how much do I owe you?" "Oh, there's no need for that. Someone already paid for your bill." "Someone paid for my bill? Who was that person doctor?" "The man didn't tell me his name, but he told me his your brother's friend." "Did he give you a check?" "Yes he did." "May I see it, so I could see his signature?" Doctor Harris took out the check out of his drawer. I took the check, and examined the signature carefully. **_K. M_.** 'Oh no. _His _back. But why now? I thought he gave up on me years ago?' "Doctor Harris, did my brother's friend give you anything? Like a business card, or something?" "No he didn't, Miss Gilbert. Is something wrong?" "Oh, no. Its just that I hadn't seen my brother's friend for years. It's shame I missed my chance to meet him," I lied. Doctor Harris simply nodded, and placed the check back in his drawer. "Thank you so much doctor." I rose from my seat. He handed me his business card, and I headed out the door.

'Klaus is back. What does he want this time? After all these years, what else do I have to repay him? What more are there?'

~ My days back at work were wonderful. The children made me a big "We love you" poster for me. And Jake stopped eating paste. Except for flirting with the other girls. Jake isn't the only one who behaved, the rest of the children paid close attention to me. I guess the news about my stay in the hospital is too much for the children to take. They all are still so young.

Friday came so fast. I busied myself in my room, choosing what to wear for my date with Damon. I chose a casual outfit - a navy blue blouse beneath a black under shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shoe laced high heel boots along with large hooped earrings. I changed into the outfit. I tied the edges of my blouse in a lose knot, and curled my hair with large waves of curls.

~ I drove to the school. I went inside my classroom, and arranged the materials for the children's assignment. The children soon arrived. Little Penny came up to me. "You look pretty, Miss Gilbert." "Thank you, Penny." "Are you going to a party?" "No sweetie. Can you be so kind to hang your back pack by the cabinets?" "Yes, Miss Gilbert." "Thank you."

After arranging the supplies on each tables, all the children arrived to class and sat at their assigned seats. Jake was the last one to arrive. Before he took his seat he gave me a smile. "Getting ready for something, Miss Gilbert?" "Yes, I am Jake, Now please take your seat." Jake curved that smile wider. He turned around and walked back to his assigned seat by Penny.

I started the assignment with a little lesson of mathematics. I stopped by each of the children's table, helping them with their assignment.

Soon, lunch time started. The children headed outside with their lunch boxes. I remained inside, collecting the children's assignment. Suddenly, I heard loud giggling and awes outside. I placed the stack of the children's assignment on my desk, and headed out the door. I gasped. Damon came. He gathered the children around him by the playground. "Now kids what do you do if a fire starts?" "Call 9 - 1 - 1!" They all shouted. "Good. Should you yell fire in a large group of people when there's a fire?" "Yes!" The children shouted. "What if there was no fire? Is that still okay?" The children shook their heads. "That's bad. You can get in trouble," Penny replied. Damon tapped her on the chin lightly. "You're a smart little girl. What's your name?" "Penny." "Penny for your clever response, I am going to award you with a prize." He dug his hand in a picnic basket, and took out a candy bar - a Mickey Mouse chocolate on a stick. Penny smiled and took it eagerly. I walked to the little gathering. "What do you say, Penny?" "Thank you, mister." Damon lifted his head at me. "Alright, children thank you for your attention. Now return back to your lunch." Each of the children gave Damon a high five as he handed all of them a Mickey Mouse shaped chocolate on a stick.

After Damon gave the last child a chocolate, he stood up and walked toward me. "Hi. You look beautiful." "Thank you." He took my hand. "Shall we?" I nodded. He unfolded a white and red striped picnic sheet, and spread it on the grass. We both sat down. Damon took out the food from the picnic basket.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. I never thought you planned to have lunch in the school." "I thought this place is a more comfortable place to talk to you." "Well, it's still unexpected but thank you. This is very sweet." He placed four homemade packages of food - two BLT sandwiches in separate zip - loc bags, and a large amount of grapes and sliced berries in a Lock - Lock food storage. I smiled. "Yummy. Thanks." He handed me the bag of the BLT sandwich. I took out the sandwich and took a bite. "Mmmm...This is good." "My mom made them for me back in high school. I always had problems, and worries. What college should I attend? Why did my girlfriend dump me for the other guy? Why does my Chemistry teacher hate me so much? So mom would listen, and I'll pour out my problems while I ate her delicious BLT sandwich."

"Do you spend time with your parents often?" Damon's face fell. "My parents were killed in a fire after my high school graduation." I lowered my sandwich. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." "No its fine. The death of my parents lead me to become a firefighter. And here I am now. My parent's death left a huge hole inside me, but they lead me to a career that made me feel good about myself, and changed fate to meet the beautiful girl I ever met." I blushed. Damon smiled by this reaction. "How about you? What are your parents like?" "Well, I'm adopted. I really don't know anything about my real parents. But I was lucky to be taken into the most awesome family ever. I spent eighteen years dancing." "Dancing? You were a dancer?" "Yes I was. It was wonderful. I feel so free dancing. I guess it's a little silly to say it that way." "Not at all." Damon popped a grape in his mouth. "So why aren't you a dancer now?"

"I lost my dancing feet. I was part of a dance academy called Silver Lake. My partner and I made a good impression on our choreographer. There was a performance one night, and my partner and I were lucky enough to have that chance. The day of the performance, we out shined the audience, but he accidently dropped me on stage. I was taken to the hospital, and had an operation. Apparently, I dislocated some parts from both my ankles. After the operation, the doctor told me I could no longer dance. That was painful. I left the dance academy. I went through physical therapy for a year or two until I had the advantage to run and walk properly. I went back to school, and decided to just start a career with kids. So, here I am now." "So you can't dance at all." "Actually, I can. But the doctor said too much dancing could cause a lot of pain to my ankles. I was frightened by that response. I'm still frightened about that." "When was that?" "Six years ago." Damon nodded. "Are you angry that your partner dropped you?" I shook my head. "No. As much I miss dancing, I think that's the fate I'll end up with either if he dropped me or not. All dancers go through such accidents. But it was a beautiful life. All dancers are just wonderful people. They all have a purpose, and a passion to continue their career."

Damon looked at me. His eyes examining my face carefully. "Why do you stare at me like that? Is there something on my face?" He shook his head. "It's nice to be with someone who understands me. Its a pity you can't continue dancing. Yet, I admire your strength to move forward." "Damon you save people from fire. I think that's the definition of strength and courage." "All words have many meanings to it. The definition of courage and strength comes from the physical strength, but also the emotional strength. That's what you carry." "Thank you."

I removed the pickles out of my sandwich. Damon arched an eyebrow. He snatched the pickles I removed. "Come on, you don't like pickles." "Not exactly my favorite. Please understand." He took a bite of the pickles. "Kids love pickles like candy." "Well, I may work with kids but I don't match with their favors." Damon smiled. "How could you watch kids eat these delicious pickles?" "I adapt. I been working here for three to two in a half years. Time just heals all."

~ After we finished our sandwiches, he carefully took out a wrapped pink card board box. He opened it, and there were optional desserts - a few mini cupcakes with truffle chocolate designs with a light frosting pasted on the center, and strawberry shortcakes. "They look delicious." I picked up one mini truffle cupcake. I took a bite. I closed my eyes as I devoured the delicious dessert. I crushed the soft chocolate, letting the silk taste melt on my tongue. Damon chuckled. "You have something on your face." I wiped the left corner of my mouth. But Damon shook his head. "Not there," he leaned closer to me, and his lips touched the right corner of my lips. He licked his lips as he sat back down. "There." I'm astonished by this move. I was not prepared for this. All I could say was"Thanks."

Unfortunately, Damon's unexpected kiss drawn the children's attention. Few of the girls skipped by us, singing "Miss Gilbert and Damon on a tree K- I - S - S - I - N - G." We both couldn't help but laugh. But things got worse. Jake gathered the children around us. "Give her a real kiss, uncle Damon." Jake's response caused the children to join him with full encouragement. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They shouted. Damon looked at me. I shook my head, but he crawled closer to me. "No not in front of the children." "Oh, they have parents of their own. They seen people kiss before." He placed his warm hands on my cheeks. "Okay just a peck though. I could lose my job if the principal see this." Damon leaned closer to my face. The children cheered louder as Damon leaned his face closer to fine. In a slow movement, his lips gave a light touch on my lips and slowly pulled over. The children shouted "Yay!" I placed my hand on my red cheek. Damon stole another kiss on my cheek. He whispered. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I smiled, and I shook my head.

~ After lunch time I gathered the children back in class. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you." "I hope we could do this again." "Yes, I like that." He stepped a little closer to me and gave me a hug. His embrace is sweet, and warm. He kissed my cheek, and waved good - bye. I watched Damon drive away. Before I went back inside, something caught my eye. I turned around, and looked carefully at the parking lot area. A golden Cadillac is parked there, a man was inside it. His eyes are shaded with black sunglasses. He looked at me with dull eyes. He somehow looks very familiar. But I just can't seem to remember who he could possibly be? Suddenly, someone pulled on my sleeve. I turned around. It's Jake. "Did you had fun, Miss Gilbert?" "I did, Jake." "I'm glad." "Come on let's go back inside." Jake nodded, he headed back in the classroom. Before I followed him, I turned my gaze back at the parking lot. The golden Cadillac is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon

Elena and I had a few more dates from the past six weeks. All those days were wonderful. Our last date was at the county fair. We both had such a thrill, and we brought the kids sometimes. Apparently, the entire school knows me every time I stop by to see Elena. Including the principal.

The two of us spent the night lying on the roof of my car, watching the stars. The evening is perfect, the sky is dark, and my girl is wrapped around my arms. This moment is what I'll desperately kill for. "The stars are really pretty. I wish I could grab a handful and take them home." "Speaking of home. Are you busy on Thanksgiving?" "Well I leave town to visit my parent's grave back in Virginia. And I book a flight to head back home. Why?" "My brother, Stephen invited me to his girlfriend's Thanksgiving dinner. Do you want to come with me?" "I thought you don't celebrate holidays." "Believe me I don't want to go. But I don't want to disappoint Stephen." Elena arched an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Okay it not exactly because of that. The real reason is that I want to video tape his girlfriend's cat. Once I show it to you, you'll understand." "Her cat? Does this cat have to do anything with the recent posted video called**_ My Cat needs a Doctor_** on Youtube." I snorted. "Oh no you saw." She pressed her face on my chest, releasing a long laughter. "That was the only good thing about that dinner party that night." "Poor kitty." She wrapped one arm around my ribs, the other arm placed between us.

I stroked Elena's hair, pushing them to the side. "So do you want to come?" "Sure." "Good. Make sure you eat before attending the dinner party. Believe me. Either she's going to privately hire a chef to do the cooking, or she'll still have her pride and cook the Thanksgiving meal herself." "Thank you for the warning, Damon." A shooting star suddenly hit across the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish, Elena." "I wish that we could be here forever." I tucked her hair between her ears. "Forever is a very long time." I whispered. "That's the best part, Damon. Forever is always the best part."

~ After another hour, I drove Elena back to town. It's past midnight. I pulled over by the driveway. Elena unbuckled her seat belt. "I had a really good time." "Me too." She leaned closer to me, and gave me a kiss. She pulled over quickly. But I grabbed her face in time, and stole another kiss. Yet, Elena giggled and pulled over. "Gently, Damon. Good night. I love you." "I love you, too." She gave me a smile and got off the car.

_**The next chapter is going to lead the suspense with Klaus. Please continue to read. I'm going to sleep now, because I'm tired and can't seem to stop typing. So just thank you guys for reading. Make reviews on this fanfic. Hope you love it. Bye.**_


	8. Hello Klaus, Good -bye Klaus

Elena

I watched Damon drive away, and walked to my apartment. 'Oh that was an amazing night.' It's been only a few weeks, but things had been growing very serious with me and Damon. It feels so good to be by his side.

As I approached to my apartment room, I fished for my keys in my purse. I adjusted the key through the door knob, and unlocked it. As I walked in, I tossed my bag on the couch and walked to my room. I turned on the light, and sat on my bed. I hummed a tune as I untied the shoelaces of my shoes. "You still wear those sneakers?" I quickly lifted my head. Klaus stood there by the closet, leaning on it slightly. I removed my sneakers quickly, and stood up. "Klaus get out of my apartment!" "Elena, don't be so rude to your guest." "I only show respect to guests, not intruders. Now get out." Klaus walked toward me, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You hadn't changed a bit, darling." I slapped his hand away. "Klaus I just had a really good time. And I really don't want anybody to spoil my evening, especially_ you_." Klaus smiled. "Your stubborn behavior has not changed as well."

I grabbed Klaus's arm and dragged him out of my room. Klaus chuckled at my useless effort. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand, and pulled me close to him. "Elena I just came here to talk." "You said enough ten years ago. What do you want? Do I have more dept to pay?" "Elena just listen." "Let go of my arm then." He slowly released my arm. I crossed my arms. "I'm all ears. Speak." "You signed your contract for Jeremy's hospital bills. So you owe me." "What more do I owe you? I paid for my brother's dept. Now his dead, so get out." "No Elena. That was not enough." I dug my fingers threw my hair. "Klaus. I am not going to be with you. The deal we had ten years ago was for money. I never agreed to be owned by you." Klaus stepped closer to me; his fingers lightly stroking my cheek.

"I just love it when you get angry." I pushed his chest. "Klaus just leave." "You know that I'll come back. A deal is a deal Elena. You chose to work with me to save your brother." "Jeremy is dead. And what we had was no work. It was just a darn piece of paper I signed. I paid it back after two years. I did my part." "But you didn't finish the other part." "Klaus. Look at me," I placed my hands on his cheeks. His eyes lowered down at my face. "Klaus, Katherine is gone." "I know that-" I placed a finger on his lips. "I'm not finished. Klaus, I am not Katherine. I know she meant so much to you. But she's dead. You said it yourself, and you know better than anyone. You were the one who killed her with your hands." Klaus grabbed my wrists. "I regret what I did. That's why I want to repay her by starting all over again with you." I yanked my wrists off his grasp. "Klaus you're not getting the point. You really need special help." Klaus suddenly grabbed my wrists once again, and pulled me closer to his side. I yanked his grasp once more, but he gripped me tightly.

"You don't seem to understand the way I follow my business. I never stop if someone doesn't pay me back. Do you understand, love?" The more I protest, the more Klaus will push me even further. I just nodded my head. 'Please let go of me.' Instead, Klaus leaned closer to me. "Good. Now you're in the right page." His face is so close to mine, I turned my head. I could feel his lips curve to a smile. "My Elena, still so stubborn. When will you ever change?" "Klaus, just leave. I don't care if you come back. You're not going to listen to me anyway. But right now, I really can't hold myself together. Just leave." "Give me a kiss." I squeezed my eyes, and lowered my head. "I'm not going to leave without my request."

"I'm with someone. I don't want to-" "Just a kiss, or I'll do it for you." I took a breath, and slowly lifted my head. Klaus remain still, waiting patiently. I leaned close to his face, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Klaus smiled, and released my wrists. "Hope to see you again, Elena." I stood there still. Klaus walked across the living room, and headed out the door.

Once Klaus closed the door, I instantly fell on my knees. Whenever good things happen to me, something always comes along and ruins it. I love Damon. But how could I continue with this relationship if Klaus tags along?

_**So, what do you guys think. I need a bad guy in this story to make the relationship between Elena and Damon impossible. I really appreciate that a lot of you are reading my story. I really need all your support. It would also be nice if I could have some fan request. I need some help to spice this fanfic up. So keep in touch with me. Thanks bye.**_


	9. Chapter 10

Damon

I headed to the fire department as usual. Its four weeks until Thanksgiving. But Rebekah pushed the dinner party to next week, and now it's a party with more guests. _Great._ I'm relieved she ordered the food other then make it herself. I bet Stephen is relieved too.

As I walked in, I saw Tyler talk with the chief by the coffee stand. I joined them. "Morning, Salvatore." "Morning, sir." "Lockwood and I were discussing about you." I picked a mug, and poured the coffee. "About what sir?" "Your quite handy out in the fire. I want you to be my right hand man when it comes to those situations. Now I usually choose Lockwood because I known him for years. But I'm getting to know your skills, and your cooperation." "Thank you sir." Chief padded me on the shoulder. "Keep up with the good work, Salvatore. One of you have to get my job when I'm gone, some day." I gave him a nod. Chief walked back to his office. I punched Tyler on the shoulder. "I owe it to you man." "Hey, we always save each other. We're a team remember." "Thanks, man." I took a long sip of my coffee. "So how are you and Elena?" "We're good. I gotta owe it to your boy, man. I am one lucky man to have a woman like that." Tyler pointed a finger on my chest. "I gave you the "attention" from chief. So, stop using my boy as your cupid." I smiled. "I promised, didn't I?" "Yeah, right."

Ding! Ding! Ding! The emergency bell rang. "Another fire" Tyler pounded my arm. "I'll race you." He ran his way down the emergency pole. I smiled, and ran after him.

~ After work I drove to Elena's school. I parked the car in the parking lot and got out of the car. As I walked by some of the teachers greeted me, even the principal (which is kinda freaking me out). I walked my way down the kindergarten classrooms. I went inside Elena's classroom. The children were seated by their tables, doing a math assignment. Once they saw me, they all ran toward me. Some of them threw their arms around my legs, the other grabbed my arms. "Mr. Damon! Your here!" "Did you bring us more chocolate?!" "Are you here to kiss Miss Gilbert, again?" Questions poured out of their mouths, I couldn't answer any one of them. Elena finally came to my rescue, with a wide smile curved her lips. "Okay children, back to you seats. Mr. Damon doesn't have chocolate today. And I don't want any of you to leave this room without finishing your assignment." The children let out a disappointing awe, and slowly went back to their seats. Jake gave me a quick high five before going back to his seat.

Elena took my hand, and we both walked outside. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hi. What are you doing here?" "I wanted to see you." "Well, that's nice. But try not to make that a habit. The whole school knows you. You know that? All the teachers ask me where is your boyfriend, why isn't he coming again." I wrapped my arms around her. "Are they jealous that I have a beautiful woman in my arms?" Elena smiled. "Oh, you and your words, Mr. Salvatore." I rubbed her back softly. "By the way, the real reason I wanted to see you is that Rebekah had a change of plans." "Oh?" "Yeah, she wants it to be a night under the stars party." Elena's face fell. "You mean, dancing?" 'Crap, I forgot.' I placed my hands on her cheeks. "If you don't want to go, it's fine. I understand." She shook her head. "No, its fine. I'll face it one day, anyway." She sighed.

I looked at her with concern. I pressed her head gently on my right shoulder, and rubbed her back. I serious, I could see over five different teachers poking their heads out of their classroom doors. I whispered softly in her ear. "Am I that legendary? Five teachers are looking at me." I could feel Elena curve to a smile. "I told you," she whispered. I gently pulled her away. "So, don't forget okay? The party next week. And if you feel insecure, don't feel hesitate to leave." She nodded. "You should go, Damon. I have to continue with my class." "Okay." I took her arm and took a step forward. But she suddenly winced. I faced her once more. "What's wrong?" Elena just shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." I grabbed her by the hand, and rolled up her sleeve. My eyes widened from the fingerprinted bruises. "Who did this?" Elena remained silent. "I had a bad day, that's all." I hate to show any anger toward Elena, but I would not stand anyone ever dare to hurt her.

I looked deeply into her eyes. "Elena, who did this to you?" I urged. "I told you, I had a bad day." "So you did this to yourself?" "Yes." "Elena, stop lying to me." "Damon, I really can't explain. And believe me, you wouldn't understand." "Try me." She fell silent again. But this time, she gave me a light squeeze on the hand and walked away. I opened my mouth to stop her, but suddenly the phone rang. I sighed. I answered the phone. "Hello?" "Damon, this is Matt. Hey, we need you back in the fire department. There was an explosion in a bank." "A bank? Alright. I'll be right there." I hung up the phone. 'Elena what are you hiding from me? What is there that I won't understand?'


	10. Chapter 11

Elena

I walked back to my classroom. 'How stupid I was to tell him a bad lie? I don't want to face Damon again. What kind of good lie could I say when I see him again?' I sat back at my desk. Jake suddenly came up to me. I gave him a weak smile. "Hey, Jake. Do you need help for anything?" "I was going to ask you the same thing, Miss Gilbert. Do _you _need help for anything?" "How did you know about the party?" "I have my ways. So what are you going to wear, Miss Gilbert? The party is going to be like a ball. You have to wear something fancy." I thought for a moment. I really don't have anything to wear for the dinner party. My long days of attending fancy parties ended after I damaged my ankles. Those were some good times. Before Klaus came along. I do need to go somewhere to get my mind off about him.

"I guess I have some shopping to do. Thank you for reminding me, pal." "You're welcome, Miss Gilbert." He handed me his finished assignment and turned around to walk back to his seat. But he faced me again, he leaned closer. "Miss Gilbert, if you need a spy to watch over Uncle Damon, you know who to ask." I burst out a small laugh. 'This kid is so full of himself. I wish I knew about Jake a little more in the past, other then watch over him, every second like a hawk. "No thank you Jake. I trust Damon. _Fully_. Now go back to your seat." Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Just asking." He turned away and returned back to his seat.

~ After class ended and the children were taken home, I drove home. I changed to my sweat pants and a loose purple t - shirt. I lied down on my bed with my laptop and spent my time on the Internet to search for a ball gown. None of the options came to my taste, everything is either - inappropriate, too much skin, too long/short, expensive, or the colors do not match with my skin tone.

I finally found a few options I liked on the website called _The Miss Mystic Falls._ Some of the options embellish some of the other companies that own almost the same product. I scroll down the website to find the customer ordering label. The address and the designers' names are written on the bottom end below the website. Something familiar caught my eye. I leaned a little closer to take another look at the list of names of the designers. Under the name Jennifer Presley is written Caroline Lockwood.

I went on my school website, and clicked on power school. I typed my password, and logged on to my classroom organization system. I scroll down, and clicked on Jake's name. I scroll down a little until I found his parents' name. I reached for my phone that was placed by my bed stand. I dialed his mother's name, and pressed call. "Hello?" "Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm Jake's teacher, Miss Gilbert." "Oh yes. Oh my gosh, are you alright? My husband told me that you were in a burning restaurant with my son. Thank you so much for saving Jake. I can't thank you enough." "There's no need, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm not severely injured or anything. I just called because I wanted to talk about your dresses. I was just online looking for a dress, I'm attending a Thanksgiving dinner party with my boyfriend. But it's a fancy party, you see. And I just hate going to stores. So I was wondering if you could bring me one of your dresses to me. I'll pay you of course. Its just that it'll take a long time if the dress is mailed." "Well, I spend more time in my attorney office, then the dress shop. But I do have some sample dresses. I was going to make a marketing for those dresses, but I just didn't have the time when I received a case from a friend. I been ignoring them for so long, I totally forgot I had them." "That's perfect. I'm not a picky girl, I'm sure I'll love the samples you made. Where are they?" "Well, I put those dresses in my shop. I have a little storage room where I transformed it to my little office room, its where I design my dresses. I'll be in town tomorrow. I was going to surprise Jake anyway. Perhaps you could come with me to my storage room after I pick up Jake."

"Perfect. That's great. Thank you." "No problem. And no need to pay." "Oh, that wouldn't be fair with you Mrs. Lockwood." "Caroline. Please call me Caroline. And really, don't pay me. Those dresses deserve a night out, so don't feel guilty. It's my present to you for taking good care of my son." "Mrs. Lock - I mean Caroline, what I did is what any kindergarten teacher would have done." "No, not all of them. And you weren't one of them." I was too flattered by these words, I don't know what else to say. "Hope to see you soon, Miss Gilbert. Good - bye." "Good - bye. And thank you." I hung up the phone. 'Well, I got a dress. Hopefully, one of the options will be good.'

Suddenly, three voice mails popped up from my cell phone. I dialed my password for the voice mail, and listened to them in silence. "Elena. It's Damon. Did you get home safely? If there's anyone who threaten to hurt you, please tell me. You know that you trust me. Bye." I clicked on the other one. "Elena, what is it that your hiding from me? Does this have to do anything with me, or are you just afraid for me to part of it? Please call me." I clicked on the last one. "...I'm sorry I'm demanding so much from you, Elena. I should be understanding situations like this. When you're ready to tell me, I'll wait till then. But if I see another injury on your skin, I won't stand for it...I love you. Bye." I pressed End. I sighed. 'Klaus will just keep coming. I regret everything, everything I agreed with him. Fate is just so unfair. All those years, taking care of Jeremy and moving forward in my dancing career were difficult times. But all those situations came back to me once more, just because the one partner that helped me out shine the dance academy. That one partner, a fine, sweet, handsome partner. Klaus.'


	11. Brother Talk

Damon

Stephen took me to a department store so the two of us could buy our tuxedos for Rebekah's dinner party. Stephen picked up a black bow tie, and a white one. He showed it to me. "Black or white?" "I think black is better." He placed the white bow tie back down. "So are you bringing a date?" "Duh." "Who?" "Her name is Elena. She's a kindergarten teacher in a elementary school called Garden Penny." "Oh. Since when? Is this like your causal way of picking girls, or is it serious?" I scowled at him. "Stephen, I'm not in high school anymore. Neither are you. Your twenty - eight years old, and had been in a four year relationship with Rebekah. Don't you think she wants you to pop the question soon?" I lowered my eyes to a set of neatly stacked dress shirts. "I love Rebekah. But I hadn't thought much about us having a future together." I picked up a white dress shirt. "Well, think about that scenario, brother. Trust me, she probably has one of her own ages ago. She's waiting for your turn." "I will."

The two of us changed into a few options. The two of us tried the velvet violet, gray, muddy brown, and black suits. Eventually, we chose black tuxedos. After we paid for our clothes by the cash register, Stephen started to ask numbers of questions about Elena as we walked our way down to the parking lot. "How old is she?" "Seven. Her parents are suing me for being infatuated with their daughter." Stephen punched me on the shoulder. "Seriously, get real." "Wasn't I?" I asked with a quick raise of my eyebrows. "Let's start over again. How old is she?" "She's twenty - five." "What's her recent occupation?" I stopped walking. "Just answer the question." He urged. "You mean _questions_." I corrected. "Please, Damon cooperate with me." I sighed, and walked my way to the car. "She was a professional dancer. But something happened, so she had to stop and start something new." "What happened to her?" "None of your business. I like to keep my girlfriend's past to myself, thank you very much." "Fine. How did you meet?" "I saved her from a burning restaurant. I asked her out when she woke up from the hospital. And we been dating ever since." "Wait. You asked her out when she woke up from the hospital. Wasn't that a bit to sudden for her? She probably said yes with no choice, because she wouldn't want to offend you to say no. Since you did save her life." "Stephen, I am trying very hard to hold my temptation to punch you straight on the nose. But if I do, I'll be going through an entire evening with your girlfriend blaming me about how terrible you look at the dinner party. So don't you dare say such things to me that way. That's really cold." "But I am right, aren't I?"

"Look who's talking, you asked Rebekah out when she saved your life from a surfing contest. And not to mention, you puked on her while she was performing CPR. I don't know how you two got together. Seriously." We finally found our car, I unlocked the car and the two of us got in. When I started the engine, Stephen smiled. I drove out of the parking lot, and drove to his house. "Can't wait to see this lucky girl." "Honestly, I can't wait to go to the party with her." "I'm proud of you Damon." I just gave him a nod. I don't show any sympathy toward Stephen, but he knows me, and the times when I'm trying to be nice with my plain nods or harsh words about my personal criticism toward everything he does and the people he chooses to be with.


	12. Chapter 13

_**Stay tuned for tomorrow. Elena finds the perfect dress from Caroline. But things get out of hand when she attends the party. All the ingredients of the horrible night are a very familiar guest, a strange man with black sunglasses, and a warning to Damon.**_


	13. Chapter 14

Elena

~ Caroline finally arrived after class ended. Jake ran to his mom, and threw his arms around her neck. "I'm so glad to see you, mom." "Me too, sweetie." Caroline is a very young woman, her blonde curls and her sense of style does not seem like a match as a mother. But at the same time, she did sound sweet on the phone yesterday.

Caroline shook my hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, Caroline." "Miss Gilbert. Right. Please come with me. My dress storage is pretty far." I nodded. "She's coming with us, mommy?" Caroline brushed his bangs to the side. "Yes she is, Jake. I'm helping her pick out a dress for a special party. She would also need your opinion, so keep your mind open, and help her choose the perfect dress. Okay?" Jake nodded.

It really was a long ride. But it was pleasant - listening to Caroline and Jake singing familiar tunes together, and laughing along as Jake tell secrets about what his father does when Caroline is away. When we finally arrived, Caroline pulled over. The three of us got out of the car. Jake took his mother's hand as we walked to a trail where its full of storage rooms. Caroline stopped by a large cube - like storage room, and took out her keys from her pocket. She unlocked the door, and pulled it up. The room is not that big, but it's big enough for Caroline to organize her designs. Caroline walked inside. Jake and I followed her from behind. It's surprisingly cool in the room, not that hot as I expected.

Caroline walked to the corner, and lifted a few clothed manikins. I rushed over to her, and helped her lift the manikins. After we lifted the last manikin, Jake came to my side. "Which one do you like Miss Gilbert?" I looked at the four dresses placed in front of me. They all are very beautiful, it's too hard just to choose one. The first dress is light blue blended with a strong visible white color, a long train like skirt with soft ruffles, the strapless dress has a embroidered shiny silver beads on the bodice, and a dark navy blue painted on half the ruffles. I touched the ruffles, its very soft. Something that won't be too scratchy. But it's a little too fancy.

The second one is a strapless dress with a gold and brownish fabric, and beautiful gold sparkles that looks like mini butterflies nesting on the fabric. I really like it, but it's too scratchy. I won't be able to wear that for a whole night. The third dress seems a little too over dressed for a dinner party. Its a tight red dress, the fabric thickly layered and smooth, and the bodice folded to an open triangle. Lastly, I looked at my last choice. It's a beautiful black dress, the dress is tight but the skirt has the advantage to stretch, the back line connected to a diamond belt making three smooth circular curves. The bodice is a v - neck line, the diamond belt from the back line reaches its way between the V cut on the bodice.

Jake stood next to me. "I like this one." "Me too Jake." Caroline walked toward us. "Ah. Yes, that's a good choice. I remember I was trying to think of more creative ideas, but thought of none. So, I first drew a simple evening gown. It looked much more better than I thought after I finished designing the dress." She removed the dress from the manikin, and handed it to me. "Try it on. I'll step outside with Jake." I nodded. She took Jake's hand and walked out the storage room, before she stepped outside, she grabbed a long curtain that's connected from the ceiling, and pulled it to the left to give me some privacy.

~ It took me a little while to change. But I feel so comfortable, and beautiful at the same time. I opened the curtain half way, and stepped outside. Caroline gasped. "You look beautiful." Jake walked toward me. "You really do, Miss Gilbert." "Well, thank you Jake." Caroline stood beside me. "So, is this the dress for you, Miss Gilbert?" "I guess it is. It's just perfect - no I mean the definition of perfection. This is the dress." I gave Caroline a quick hug. "Thank you so much Caroline." "No problem, every girl deserves a perfect dress."

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you how I'm so sorry of my slow writing. I'm just very serious about grammar mistakes. I just wanted to tell you guys to remember the Elena I'm writing about is a grown woman. (An ADULT) Anyway, enjoy guys. I'll update the websites where you could the dresses Elena had to choose for. I'll update them tonight on my author's profile. It'll take 24 hours for it to be officially updated, so be patient. I'll announce this again in one of my next chapters to remind everyone where they can find the dresses. **_


	14. Chapter 15

Damon

The day of the party soon arrived. I excused my early absence at the fire department. Chief was a little disappointed, but he knows Rebekah and how important it is to attend her parties.

I have two hours to kill. I changed into my sweats and put my light sneakers on. One of the things I hate about is feeling inactive, and lazy. I took a light jog around the neighborhood, and spent a half an hour performing my cardiovascular workouts. Before I became a fireman, I spent three years training for wrestling back in high school. I spent five hours training on the weekdays, and spend ten hours training in the weekends. I was really good, but I was so determined to become a professional, so I started using steroids. I was disqualified when Stephen blabbed to the coach. I actually beat him up when mom and dad weren't in the house. But I was thankful that he did. One night, my house was on fire. My dad was a firefighter for sixteen years, he rescued me and Stephen. Except for mom. The fire was growing larger, and mom's screaming was so clear to hear. Dad didn't hesitate to save her. Stephen and I also did not hesitate to stop him. But dad pushed the two of us away, and went inside the burning house. That day was when I took my first step as an orphan.

Stephen and I started to look out for each after the accident. Stephen soon accepted our parents' death. But I still grieved for them, and I still do. I leave flowers on their graves on their anniversary every year. It makes me angry that the fire took my parents' life, and their bodies as well. I hate to give useless flowers to my parents' grave stone, it would be a little better if their bodies were buried below ground. Not blown away into ashes. That's why I followed my father's footsteps and became a firefighter. It's the only job that leads me closer to dad and mom.

I wish for anything, just one chance for my parents to meet Elena. At least just to see her face. To show them how happy I am that I found a woman in my life.

After my long workout I went to the bathroom to take a relieving shower. Ring! Ring! I turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around my waist, and stepped outside. I picked up my phone. It's Elena. I answered it. "Hey." "It's good to hear your voice again. Sorry I didn't call yesterday. I had a lot things to do." "You alright, Elena?" "I'm fine. Just wanted to call because I'm so excited to show you my dress." "Oh. What does it look like?" "It's a surprise. Just don't forget to come early. I want to see you in a decent black tuxedo." "Who said I was wearing anything?" I could hear Elena giggle over the phone. "Stop fooling around, Damon. Pick me up around seven. Bye." "Love you." "Love you, too. Bye."

~ I gave myself a quick shave, and smoothed my hair with a light spray. And changed into the my new black tuxedo. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. "Not bad. Not bad looking at all." I examined my hair once more, and grabbed my car keys. I headed out the door, and went to my car.

'I'm so eager to know what Elena is wearing?' As I arrived to her apartment, I pulled the car over, and called her. "Honey, I'm coming out." "Okay." She hung up. I parked the car in the parking lot, and got out of the car. I waited patiently for her arrival.

After a few minutes, Elena walked down the pathway. Once I saw her, I could not recognize the new woman she became. She smiled at me. Her dress is a tight black dress, with a ravishing neckline with a diamond band on the v - neck bodice, and a black veil shawl around her arms. Her hair is carefully tied up in a loose bun with a hair comb on the side, and a few curled locks of hair touching her shoulders. I walked toward her and took her hands. "You look ravishing. Are you in there, Elena?" Elena chuckled softly. "Yes, it's me. And don't you look handsome." I took her hand and pulled her closer. "I'm not going to leave your side tonight." "That'll do me a good favor." "Shall we?" She nodded, and leaned her head on my shoulders.

~ The rest of the evening was a challenge for me. Elena has been the center of attention since we arrived to the dinner party. I actually had to guard her everywhere we went.

I still didn't introduce Elena to Rebekah and Stefan just yet. Elena and I stood by the bar stand. "So, where's Rebekah. I was looking forward to meeting her." "I wanted you to meet her too. But I just can't seem to find her." I held Elena's hand all night, I don't remember releasing my grasp.

Suddenly, I saw Rebekah entering the room with Stefan by her side. "There she is. Come on." Elena and I walked toward them. "Hey, Stefan." Stefan smiled as he saw the two of us. But Rebekah frowned at Elena for some reason. "Rebekah, this is Damon's girlfriend, Elena." "Charmed." She said simply. But I could sense the cold tone in her voice. 'What's her problem? What did Elena ever done to her? Do they possibly know each other?' Elena just smiled, not showing any sign of anger or discomfort. "Hello. Damon told me so much about you two." "Well, I hope they all weren't that bad." Stefan said playfully. Elena shook her head. "Oh no. Not at all. But, wow you two resemble a lot from each other." Before Stefan opened his mouth, Rebekah spoke up. "Well, of course they do. They're brothers after all. Resemblance from siblings shouldn't be an astonishing fact. It's common sense." "Well, I was just referring to them..." But Rebekah continued. " Oh right. You don't have a sibling anymore, do you? So, of course you would state something like that to other siblings who live together and stay _alive_." I lifted my hand. "That's enough, Rebekah." Elena took my hand. "Damon relax. It's nothing. How about you and Stefan leave the two of us? So, the two of us could have some private girl talk." I frowned. "Elena are you drunk?" "I'm not. Go." She pushed my back. Rebekah did the same.


	15. Chapter 16

Elena

Once Damon and Stefan walked away, I turned to face Rebekah. "So your Klaus's sister?" "And you're the famous Elena? What are you doing here?" "I'm Damon's girlfriend. These occasions are just one of the things I must do to support him. Nice party by the way." "Elena your aware that Klaus is here." My heart pounded harder. I knew from the start that Klaus will obviously attend if I go. I just loathe when Klaus always shows up where ever I go, or whatever I do. He'll always be there.

"I know." "He's still stalking you." "More like ruining my life. Does it run in the family?" "Shut up. Just try to stay away from Klaus. He'll be here any minute." I crossed my arms. "And I thought you were in Team Klaus. Not team me." "Who said I was? You know what Klaus is capable of. If he comes to you, he'll cause a scene. That'll make your annoying boyfriend angry, and concerned. Including my boyfriend. So basically, this is a warning for all our sake." "You really love Stefan." "Much more then you do with the_ other_ Salvatore brother." "You speak of Damon as if his the evil brother." "Isn't he?"

I shook my head. "Your nothing but your brother. I guess the evilness does run in the family." "Excuse me?" "Oh come on Rebekah. Your brother is no conspiracy toward me." "Neither is he to me. And for the rest of my brothers." I sighed. "How many siblings does Klaus have?" "You be surprised. Some of us are not exactly full blooded." "Figures." Rebekah grabbed my arm. "Elena. Just keep your eyes open for Klaus. If he sees you, try to escape from it. This night is for me and Stephan. Not for you, Damon. Or anybody else in this room. Got that?" "Heard you from the beginning." "Good. Now will you excuse me? Your boyfriend can't seem to leave his eyes off of us." She released my arm and walked back to Stephan.

Damon rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." He took my hand. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I could prove it you. Get me a drink, I can't tell the truth when I'm sober." "Coming right up." He placed his hands on my face, and planted a kiss. I tried to push him away, but he held me tightly. After a long, embarrassing moment, he released me. "I said a drink Damon. Not a kiss." "I know. I gave you the treat you wanted." I lowered my head, trying to hide my burning cheeks. I could feel Damon smiling. "Don't be shy." "Well, you should stop your little schemes Damon Salvatore." "Never in a millions of years." He lifted my chin, and kissed my temple. "I'll get you that drink." "Thank you." He leaned once more to steal a kiss, but I placed my fingertips on his lips in time. "No. No more tonight. Now go." Damon smiled playfully, and walked away.

~ The orchestra started to play Bach. When I was fourteen, I been taking waltz classes for five months. One of the common music were written by Johann Sebastian Bach. The advanced song my teacher ever played was Air. How I hated myself when I messed up the steps with my partner. But I improved in time. I tried many dances. I wonder if my feet remembers all those dances.

"Why are you just staring at the dance floor? You know you want to dance?" Two hands fell on my shoulders. I turned around, but the stranger's hand grabbed my shoulders tightly. I couldn't turn around to face the stranger, but I know that voice from anywhere. "I thought you'll come Klaus." He leaned closer to my ear. He whispered. "Do you still fear dancing again, Elena?" "Of course not." "Oh really, prove it. Dance with me." "Damon is coming." "Damon wouldn't mind. In time I'll probably his brother - in - law." "Damon-" "One dance. That's it." "Then you'll get your filthy hands off me." "If you put it that way, I promise." "Who said I'll believe your promises?" "Who said I'll leave you alone?" I thought for a moment. "Fine. One dance." The weight of his hands disappeared from my shoulders, but reached to my hand.

My heart pounded loudly as Klaus dragged me to the dance floor. Klaus took both of my hands. 'He's almost starting.' I watched him as he gave a slight nod to the orchestra. The orchestra changed the song. Once the song started, we began to dance.

I was surprised at myself. I never thought I still knew my technical and basic steps of dancing. As the song continued, Klaus and I spun a few times. I leaned myself down, arching my back as a smooth curve and straightened myself up in a smooth gesture. Klaus kept his eyes one me as we circled the room. The guest gathered around us.

"You know the next step, Elena." He released his hand from my back, and he spun me. Allowing myself to step out, he spun me back to him once more. As I returned, my back touched his chest. I craned my neck; our eyes meeting each others' gaze. "Three steps." He whispered. I slowly spun, facing him once more. I slide my feet against the floor, making a few style - like moves. After we took another three steps, I wrapped one leg between the open area of his leg. Klaus twirled once more; my open leg turning in a fast rotation. After he spun, I slowly released the grasp of his leg, and placed my foot down. We returned back to our basic steps. "Por una cabeza. You still remember that song." "It was our favorite song." "I don't tango, Klaus. This is strictly a wrong dance performance." "Well, you're a fast learner you always have." I lifted my right arm, making a curve gesture as Klaus lifted me up in the air. I tilted my head before Klaus placed me straight down. I looked at him once more. I lowered one of my legs between the open areas of his legs straight down, and slide back up with his hands grabbing mine tightly.

"Klaus what do you want?" "You already know what I want?" "What do you want right _now_?" He twirled me around. As the song came to an end, Klaus dropped my body on his left open arm. The guests clapped their hands. Klaus helped me stand up. "Leave this party with me." "No." "Don't be so stubborn, Elena." "Klaus. I said no. I had enough of your nasty schemes. So stay away from me." "That's not going to happen, Elena." Damon walked up to me with a full champagne glass. "You still know how to dance. I'm proud of you." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Whose this?" I took the champagne glass from his hands. I took a long sip. "His Rebekah's brother. He was kind enough to ask me to dance with him. Isn't that right Klaus?" Klaus smiled. "Of course, I was. Take my advice, mate. Don't leave a beautiful woman by your side, or I will have to steal her way from you." Damon chuckled. "I'll remember that." Klaus took my hand, and gave it a kiss. His eyes darting at my face. "Until again, Elena."


	16. Chapter 17

Damon

The dinner finally started. I am so relieved that I could guard Elena in one place. Elena sat by me by Stefan and Rebekah. While dinner was passed out from the waiters, I have the chance to talk to Elena comfortably.

Elena unnaturally looked straight forward at Rebekah's brother. I slipped my hand under the table, and took her hand. She looked at me astonished. "Should I be jealous?" She blinked a few times. "What are you talking about?" "That man keeps staring at you. And you seem to respond to his eye contact." Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's nothing like that, really." "I hope not. Should we make him jealous?" Without hesitation, I gave her a peck on the lips. She placed her hand on my chest with a smile. "Damon, please behave yourself." I looked at Rebekah's brother. I could see his expression turn cold, and stern.

I turned my head back to her attention. "I think that worked." Rebekah gave me a disgusted look.

~ After dinner, the dessert was served. Elena and I shared a few bites of our different slices of cake. She gave me a bite of her melted strawberry syrup cheese cake. "That's good isn't it?" I nodded. I gave her a kiss, and gave her a bite of my chocolate mud pie with a dab of whip cream on the center. "Mmmm…That's good." She said with a mouthful, her hand placed on her mouth. Some of the guests stared at us with awe. I had no idea she and I were making a scene. I'm serious; I could still feel that Klaus guy staring right at me.

Elena picked up her dinner napkin, and wiped her lips. "I'll be right back." I nodded. I took another bite of the cake. "Looks like you and Elena are really hitting it off." Stefan said. "I'm one lucky man. By the way, did you meet Rebekah's brother? His name is Klaus, I think." "No, I haven't," he turned to Rebekah. He asked her, "How come you didn't introduce me to him?" Rebekah's face fell, but she forced herself a weak reassuring smile. "I had no idea he was here. I was hoping he would call me before he arrived here. Where did you find him, Damon?" "He was dancing with Elena in the dance floor an hour ago." Rebekah wiped her lips with her dinner napkin, and rose up from her seat. "Excuse me. I have to make a phone call." Stefan nodded, and lowered his eyes at his plate. I watched Rebekah walked out to the exit. _'Something is terribly wrong.'_

~ I followed Rebekah out the exit. She stood outside by long rows of tall lamps. I hid under her shadows, by the wall of the building. She was on the phone, desperate for the person she's calling to answer. "Please answer…Please answer." She mumbled. But no answer. She tried a few more times, but the person never answered. She finally hung up the phone. She placed her hands on her head. "This is a disaste...Why did he have to come?" He? Is she referring to her brother?

Suddenly, her phone rang. She quickly answered the phone. "Hello?...Klaus, what is wrong with you?! Why are you here?...No I would not lower my voice. Your creating a disaster in my party. Get out at once!" Rebekah stopped talking as Klaus talked to her over the phone. If only I could listen to what she's saying. "Klaus you can't be with her. She's not Katherine. You know that. Katherine is dead. Dead as a door nail. So give up your obsession toward that girl. That is enough..." Is Klaus some kind of psychopath? And who is Katherine? "Klaus. Stop hurting yourself like this. Nothing is going to change if you keep being with Elena...Klaus that's not her. Whether if she is Katherine or not, noting is going to change what you did... Klaus? Klaus, are you there? Klaus?!" _'Elena?_ _What?_ _Oh no Elena_.'

I ran back inside the party. Half the guests stared at me, I ignored them. I stopped at the dinner table. Elena is still not there. I ran my way to the ladies bathroom. The women screamed at me as I burst inside, and they all rushed out the door. I pushed open all the stalls. They all were empty. I checked the last bathroom in the corner. I went inside. She still wasn't there, except a message written on the wall. The wall is written with smeared red lipstick.

**Help me! Klaus is here.**

I ran out of the bathroom, and ran my way to the exit. Klaus is still here, along with a helicopter lowering a ladder. He's carrying an incautious Elena on his left shoulder. Rebekah is on the ground lifelessly. I ran toward him. But Klaus saw me in time, he climbed up on the rope and the helicopter lifted them away. I ran as fast as I could. I lifted my arms, trying to reach for the rope. I grabbed the rope, and tried to pull myself up. But someone grabbed my legs and pulled me down. I tried to fight the man, but he was stronger than I was. I was forced to release my grasp of the rope.

The stranger held me tightly as my desperate eyes watched the helicopter fly away. I pushed the stranger aside, and punched the stranger on the face. His a man, but his head is hidden with a black mask. "Who the hell are you?! Why would you do that?!" I punched him once more straight on the jaw. I kicked him right in the stomach, and slammed my foot on his face. But Rebekah's lifeless body drew my attention. I took out my phone and dialed Tyler's number. "Tyler. I need an ambulance and the police here now!" "What's going on?" "Tyler just do as I say." I hung up the phone.

I rushed to Rebeckah's side. I turned over, and placed my fingertips on her Adam's apple. She's still alive. I turned around to return back to the stranger. But he was suddenly gone. I lost my evidence. And my girl...


	17. Chapter 18

Elena

My head is throbbing terribly, and my body is unnaturally cold. I forced my eyes to open. I looked at myself, I'm still dressed in the black dress. But I'm no longer in the party, instead I'm in a cell. I got up from the single bunk bed. The room is completely white, all there is in the room is the single bunk bed and a door on the center of the room. The room is so large, but nothing but a trapped white room. There are no windows, but the room is dreadfully ice cold.

I got up from the bed, and ran to the door. I pounded on the door fiercely. "Help! Someone there! Please help me!" Someone opened the door. A man walked in, his face is hidden with a black mask. He walked inside, backing me back inside the room. He was holding a needle syringe on his hand. "No! Stay back! Stay away from me!" The black masked man grabbed my neck, and slammed me down on the ground. "No!" He pierced the needle syringe on my back. The strong drug spread quickly to my veins, painting my vision to darkness. "Help...Help me...Damon..." I whispered my last words until the drug took over my body completely to a deep, deadly sleep.


	18. Chapter 19

Damon

The police and the ambulance soon arrived. While Stefan left with an incautious Rebekah to the hospital, I remained behind talking to the sheriff. "When was the last time you saw her?" "She was with me at the dinner table with all the guests, and later she excused herself to the bathroom." "And you went to the bathroom because she was taking a long time?" As much as I hate Rebekah to be responsible for her disappearance I must be reasonable and watch my mouth carefully. "Yes." "Mr. Salvatore it's been more then three hours. She's obviously not in town any more. But I will contact you as soon as possible if we find any trace of her." "Sheriff, I like to join you all." "I know you are concerned for your girlfriend's disappearance. But this is our job. I cannot guarantee we'll bring her back. But we all will try everything we can to find her. No matter what it takes." The sheriff patted my shoulder, and drove away in his cruiser.

I don't need any reassuring words. And I doubt the police will ever get to Klaus in time. I gotta find Elena my way. The first target I need is Rebekah. She knows something. After what happened last night, she's obviously not on her brother's side. But I need her, she is the only person who'll lead me to find enough evidence where Klaus is and why Elena is his target.

~ I visited the hospital the next morning. I bought some flowers for Rebekah to make my little game of "charades" convincing for Stefan. I walked to the stand. "Excuse me, where's Rebekah Mikaelson?" I asked the nurse who was standing behind the stand. "She's in room 305 in the west wing." "Thank you." I walked to the room. This is it. Elena is out of town, the police are chasing after Klaus. But it'll take more time to find Klaus now. Rebekah is the map to find Elena.

As I arrived to the room, I opened the door. Rebekah lay on the bed with open eyes. Stefan stood up from his seat and walked toward me. "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to give these flowers to her. How are you Rebekah?" Rebekah faced the wall nervously. She knows why I'm here. Stefan smiled. "Thanks for being here." He took the flowers and placed them with all the other flowers and small gifts on the stand by the bed. I walked closer to her bed. "Rebekah, it is so good you have some color on your face." "Thank you." Her eyes still avoided me. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stefan, I just saw the doctor and he wanted to speak with you." "Oh. Alright. I'll be right back." "No Stefan you don't-" She protested, but I gripped her shoulder tightly to silence her voice. "What was that?" Stefan asked. "Nothing. Never mind." She said with clenched teeth. Stefan nodded, and left the room.

I released my grip on her shoulder. "Be easy on me. I'm still not recovered." "Then tell me. Why did your brother abduct Elena last night?" Rebekah lowered her head. "Damon, there are just some things you don't understand about Elena. Just stay away from her." I took a breath, trying to fight the temptation to yell at her face. "...Rebekah, just tell me. Tell me _everything_." Rebekah fell silent, her head still lowered down to her lap. I gripped her chin, and lifted it up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! And tell me!" She took a deep breath, and just simply nodded. I released my grasp on her chin. She lifted her head. "Elena had a brother. His name was Jeremy." "She never told me about a brother." "Like I said, there are just some things you don't know, and won't understand." I took a deep breath. "Just proceed." "Jeremy was sick with 4 - stage cancer, he inherited that disease from his mother. Elena's parents died in a car crash when her father was driving to the hospital. That left the two siblings broke with nothing. They lived in the basement of a public library." "Did Elena know her brother was sick?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Jeremy was in pain, so he suffered a great deal of pain behind his sister's back. This is when Klaus comes in the story. Jeremy met Klaus in his school. He was infatuated with Elena, so he used Jeremy to get to her closer. Klaus gave Jeremy free drugs in exchange to visit his sister couple times." Anger struck me. "Visit? He didn't do anything to her, did he?" "I don't know. But I'm pretty sure Elena never allowed anything like that to happen. Anyway, she later found out about Jeremy. She confronted Klaus. He suddenly threatened her with a dept. A dept all the drugs he spent and gave to Jeremy for free. Not that he needed the money, but it was the only way to grab Elena in one place. Elena couldn't go to the police, because it'll just get herself and Jeremy to trouble. " "Wait. Then how did Elena attend a dance academy." "She won a scholarship. And her injury was all due to herself, and Klaus." "Klaus? What does Klaus have to... Wait. He was her partner." "That's right. Klaus bought the school, of course in the end, he sold the school. Now it's replaced to a lousy hotel." "Why did Klaus break her ankles if he loved her?" Rebekah licked her lips. "She wanted her ankles to be broken... Because she wanted to abandon her passion, and replace it to fight for her brother's life." A tear drop fell down my face. "She at least took the therapy to learn how to walk again." Rebekah shook her head. "No. She lied about that. She never went to the hospital, she went to a cab and drove home. She broke her bones with her brother's help. She taught herself to walk, and there were many times when she had to physically yank her legs with her own hands."

I bit on my hand as another fresh tear drop fell down my cheeks. Rebekah didn't look at me. "She signed a contract with Klaus to pay off Jeremy's hospital bills. But none of the treatments worked, they only reduced his pain but not his illness. I don't know what she did next, but anyone could visualize the difficulty she been through to pay off Jeremy's dept. Jeremy died six months after she signed the contract with Klaus. Since then, Klaus followed her everywhere. So, she ran away. As a result, today it proves that she couldn't possibly hide from Klaus no longer." I dropped my hand. "Then where did this Katherine come from?" Rebekah lifted her head shocked. "Katherine? Who told you about her?" "I heard it from your mouth last night. Now tell me Rebekah." "...Damon, Katherine was a nightmare. She's the only reason why Klaus wants Elena." "Why?" "Because Elena looks just like Katherine. Katherine and Klaus were together for three years back then. Things became serious, before Katherine opened up her _true colors_. She took his money and ran off. But Klaus stopped her in time. I was there. I watched him desperately beg for an explanation why she's doing this. She told him she never loved him. The last part I ever remembered was his men taking Katherine away with my new, crazy brother."

"Klaus tortured Katherine. He locked me up to, he didn't want any witnesses to what he done. I heard her screaming every day, and also her long loud desperation for forgiveness." "Did she die?" "Yes, Klaus forced me to bury her. I had to drag her with my own hands. So, my DNA could be on her body just in case if the police ever finds her body." "Then Elena is there. Where is the place you speak of?" Rebekah looked at me, she took my hands. "No. No Damon that's suicidal. That place is impossible to go to." "So you know where it is?" "Damon your not listening to me." "Where is it?" "Damon." "Elena is in trouble and your responsible with this." Stefan suddenly came in the room. "Tell me soon, Rebekah. Your my only hope." I whispered. I wiped away my tears and turned around

"The doctor didn't say that he needed to see me. But he and I had a long conversation about your condition, Rebekah. He said you could go home in the end of the week." Rebekah gave Stefan a weak smile. "That's good." She whispered.


	19. Chapter 20

Elena

My head is throbbing terribly and I could feel a fresh bruise grown on my forehead. I could feel a hand touching my face. I opened my eyes. There stood Klaus.

"Klaus."

He curved a smile. "Hello, love. You slept well."

I slapped his hand away. "Why did you bring me here, Klaus?"

"I already told you. I want you to be with me. I regret everything I done to Katherine. And I can't take that all back. But I can now that your here with me." He placed his hands back on my face. I shook my head. '_Oh no. No Klaus not this way…please_.'

"Klaus, I want to go home. Please take me home. I don't want to be here. I don't. Especially with you." Klaus shook his head, and hushed me. He sat by the bunk bed, and embraced me in his arms.

"You are home. You are home, Katherine." I pushed him away. _'This can't be happening.'_

"I'm not Katherine! Klaus this has to end at once. Please stop being this way!" But Klaus didn't say anything this time, and his annoying smile remained curved on his lips. I took a few short breaths. I looked at the door. It's opened. Klaus followed my eyes. He looked straight at me, still with that devilish smile.

"Don't even think about it, Elena. I have someone waiting outside there. And I think you would like to meet him."

"I don't want to meet anyone. I want to go home." His eyes remained on my face. He suddenly grabbed my wrists, and pulled me off the bed. I stood faced back from him. He grabbed tightly on my wrists, trapping my body in one place. I struggled to break free.

"You may come in now. This is a surprise, my dear. Now open your eyes wide." I watched as the black masked man walked inside. I closed my eyes. The flashback came back to me. The terrifying fear struck me when that man plunged the needle syringe on my back.

Klaus squeezed my wrist tightly. "Open your eyes." I graimaced, and had no choice to force my eyes open, and watched the black masked man walk inside closer. "Remove your mask so she could see your face." The man slowly removed his mask.

My eyes widened. _'This can't be…This is impossible..._.' I blinked a few times, hoping this is a dream. But no matter how much I blink, or how harder Klaus hurts me, I'm still wide awake in the room.

"…..Jeremy…..Is that you?" Klaus released me. I walked up to Jeremy. My trembling hands touched his shoulders. I touched his face and slide it down his neck. '_Is_ _he a ghost? Am I mad to hallucinate such an impossible dream_?'

Jeremy took my hands. "It's me, sis." I shook my head wildly, tear drops pouring down my cheeks. Jeremy kissed my hand, and pulled me closer. He rubbed my back softly. "Everything is alright. Everything is alright." He whispered. How I dreamed of this moment. But….I am not happy. I am not relieved. I am not touched. This man is not my brother. He betrayed me. How he could he help Klaus? After all I been through to save his life. After all the sweat and blood I sacrificed for his life.

I pushed Jeremy away slowly. He looked at me disappointed. "Jeremy how could you?" "Sis I could explain." I turned to Klaus. I gripped the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?! You brain washed him! You...transformed him to a criminal..." Jeremy suddenly pulled me away from Klaus. He grabbed my shoulders, and faced me.

"Sis, it's not like that. He saved my life." I shook my head. "Jeremy his only using you to get to me." Jeremy nodded. "I know. But saving my life is a higher price." "Jeremy your listening to me. His asking me to be his prisoner. His hostage. His -"

"Katherine." Klaus replied.

Jeremy nodded. "I know." I looked at him desperately. "Jeremy how could you betray me like this."

"I'm not betraying you. I did what you signed for." He said.

I shook my head. "I never signed to be a replacement." Klaus suddenly pulled my arm.

"That's enough talking. Your next job is waiting, Jeremy." Jeremy nodded. "No! Wait Jeremy!" I shouted. But Jeremy walked away without stopping. Klaus pulled me back on the bunk bed. He placed some folded clothes on the bed.

"Get changed. You would need it. I'll come back for you soon." I turned over, and curled myself up as a ball. Klaus suddenly crawled on the bed. He leaned closer to me.

"Don't be upset. I promise I'll make you happy." He kissed my cheek, and crawled off the bed. Tears fell down my face as he shut the door shut, and locked it.

"Please help me...Help me Damon."


	20. Chapter 21

Jeremy

I hate to see sis get hurt. But I truly don't understand why she's unhappy. The three of us could had been happy if Elena opened herself a little for Klaus. His a criminal, yes. But how he saved my life, proved to me there's something more to him. I was in pain the day of my death. I knew I was leaving everything behind, and sis. But one morning I woke up alive, seeing Klaus sit by an unfamiliar bed I laid on.

At the same time, I am betraying Elena. I wouldn't dare to lead her to Klaus against her will, but she did sign up for this. Whether her signature was on the contract as a replacement as Katherine, she knew that Klaus will still urge her to accept. How could she tell me she'll risk everything for me, if she can't sign the other contracts with Klaus? The money he gave her was only enough for the rent, and a few optional treatment that weren't effective. She's the one who betrayed me. She's the **_one_**.

I drove to town, and searched for the fire department. The black crow haired man walked out of the fire department, and went inside his car. I followed him from behind. The man pulled over by a near restaurant _The Grill_. I stepped outside of the car, and went inside. He sat on one of the stools by the bar tending stand. I walked up there and ordered a beer from the bar tender, and sat near the black crow haired man. He lowered his eyes down at a map, crossing red Xs on a few areas. He stopped a few times to drink some of his cool beer. He mumbled to himself in frustration - shaking his head a few times, and digging one of his hands in his hair. '_His really desperate to find sis. Too bad is not going to be easy_.' I picked up my beer, and walked up to him. I took a seat by him.

"What's up man?" "Hi." He replied plainly, his eyes still lowered down the map. I looked at the map. "You looking for a treasure or something." "Sort of, kid." "Do you hire crew members on your ship?" He lifted his head, and looked at me not amused. "Look kid. I'm in no mood for your jokes. If you'll excuse me, I must go to my _magical ship_ to find my _treasure_." He stood up from the stool, and put his jacket back on. I lifted my beer bottle up to my lips as he rolled up the map. "Don't you want to find your damsel distress, sir knight Salvatore." I tilted the bottle, allowing the acidic beer to wash its way down to my mouth. Damon froze. "What did you just say?" I placed the beer bottle down. "You heard me. Don't you want to find _her_?" He suddenly froze, and grabbed the collar of my shirt. At last, I get his attention.

"Where did you hear about that? You working with the psychopath Klaus!? Well, do you!" Everybody looked at us. The bar tender walked up to us. "Boys. I don't want any trouble in my bar. If you have any business to take care of, then finish it outside." Damon gave me a long look with those sharp eyes. I just smiled. This is what Klaus wanted after all.

The two of us stepped outside of the bar. "Is this a prank call, kid? Because I hate when you teens do that." "I'm not a teen, lover boy. And you would need my help to save your Damsel Distress who is crying her eyes out at this very moment. Who knows what could happen to her next." Damon attacked me again with furious eyes. He grabbed my collar, and pushed me against a truck. "Where is she?! Where did you hide her?!" "Damon, if you want to know where she is, I suggest you to relax. Or Klaus will change his mind about giving you a chance to find Elena." "A chance? Oh the hell what he thinks. Kid, your working with the wrong man. What you just said a moment ago, is something the police will take as a confession." "You won't do that." "What makes you so sure?" "Because Elena won't take it well. I'm precious to her. Very precious." "Who are you, kid? Answer me!" "First let me go." "And let you run off. No way." "Well, you're making a scene right now." I pointed to a small crowd of people staring at Damon. Damon craned his neck to look at the situation he created, he turned his gaze back at me.

"Once I release you, get in my truck now." "Fine." He slowly released me. I reassured the crowd with my lower arms arched up in the air. "There's nothing to see people. My friend and I are reenacting for my drama class. Sorry." The small crowd just nodded, and returned back to their activities. I went inside the truck once Damon went inside. "So give me answers, kid. Where is Elena?" "Not so fast. I can't help you to cheat." "So Klaus really wants to keep this up." I reached for my phone, and dialed Klaus's number. He answered. "You got him?" "Yes, I did." "Well done. Put him on the phone." I handed my phone to Damon. "Who is it?" He asked. "The game is just about to start. Answer it."

_**Hey guys. I was a little amused when five people were a little surprised about my age. There's a lot of other things that are surprising about me. But all that information is secret. Anyway, enjoy this thriller ride. There might be more chapters tonight. Until then...**_

_**P.S. Please read my other story and review. There are so many people who are encouraging me to finish it with so much other ideas. But I'm a little more interested on this story. But I'm not going to stop both of these stories. So until then, bye - bye awesome readers!...**_


	21. Chapter 22

Klaus

"Hello Damon. It's so good to talk to you at last." I could hear him breathe harshly through his nostrils over the phone. "...Where is Elena?" "Ah. Now you're on the start line. But I'm not going to tell you where she is, she and I are having so much fun." "Klaus!" I chuckled. "Don't worry. I haven't laid a finger on her. Well, just yet... Now should we start the game." "A game?" "Yes, my friend. A game, which I like to call the Fate of Death. Or you could just forget about everything, and let the police chase me. Not an easy task to play cat'n mouse with me." He fell silent.

"...How does this game of yours start?" I smiled.

"Excellent. Now I need you to do something for me. Back in the past, my old girlfriend stole my money. Fortunately, she did not spend all the money away, she hid them in a safe. I need you to go there yourself, and bring me all that money."

He let out a humorless laugh. "Why me? Why can't you use this kid whose sitting next to me?"

"That's because I'm growing broke soon. And the police of yours are forbidding me to touch any of that money. And I have other use with that kid. So start your work right away. You have three weeks. If I don't have the money by then, something is going to happen. A situation that your job is depended on."

"What? What are you talking about?" I hung up the phone.

~ It's been ten hours, and Elena has been quiet as a mouse.

I walked my way down the stairs, and headed to the kitchen. I took out a tray. I removed some ingredients to make a sandwich - tomato, sliced ham, toasts and ice berg lettuce. I placed a plate on the tray, and arranged the ingredients on the two sliced toasts. I took a glass out of the dish washer, and poured a glass of orange juice. I placed the glass on the tray, and carried it to Elena's _cage_.

I walked up to the room. I took out the keys out of my pocket, and unlocked the door. Elena is still laid on the bed. Her position the same as I left her - her legs almost folded to her chest and using one of her arms as a pillow for her head. "Good morning." She didn't lift her head, she remained still.

"Elena get up. You been in bed for too long." I placed the tray on the floor, and walked up to the bed. I crawled on the bed, and lay beside her. I wrapped one of my arm around her waist. Her body is cold. Very cold. "Elena, are you alright?" She still remained quiet. I quickly sat up straight. I grabbed her arms, and lifted her up. "Elena! Elena wake up!" Her body is completely frozen dead.

I released her and reached for my phone in my pocket. I quickly dialed Jeremy's number. "..Pick up...Pick up..." Suddenly, Elena opened her eyes and stood up from the bed. Before she ever had the chance to run straight to the door, I grabbed her waist and pulled her down on the bed.

She clawed her hands to my arms and my face. "Let me go! Let me go, Klaus!" I pushed my weight against her, and grabbed her arms. "Just stop Elena." She struggled to remain calm, but I still gripped her tightly.

It took a while to tie her to the bed. "Klaus I don't want to be here. Please let go of me! Please!" I picked up the tray and placed it close to her. "Eat. You haven't eaten anything since Jeremy took your here." I sat by her. She refused to look at me. At least she's not yelling in my face. "Aren't you eating?" "I can't reach it." I picked up a slice of the sandwich, and held it up to her lips.

She didn't take a single bite. I playfully placed the sandwich close to her lips. "Come on, Elena. Stop being so stubborn." "How is Jeremy alive?" I placed the sandwich back on the plate. "You don't seem happy about it." "Just answer the question." "Jeremy is not officially cured. He's still responding to treatment. A lot of the days he spends his time in a room to avoid any presence from anyone." She looked at me. "He's dying?" "I don't know. Only God knows the fate Jeremy will end up in." "Why didn't you tell me he was alive?" I reached my hand to her face, and brushed her hair softly thoroughly with my fingers. "You didn't give me a chance. Don't you remember?" "Klaus, don't touch me. I'm too tired to argue with you." I leaned closer to her. "You'll get used to it. You're going to stay here for awhile. Remember?" She breathed out a sigh.

"I want to be left alone." "You been alone." I crawled closer to her. She didn't pull away. She remained still. Her body is just completely exhausted from protest. "Klaus. Please...I don't feel so good..." I pressed my lips against her cheek bone. "One of your acts again." She placed one of her cold hands on my chest, and tried to push me away. "Where's Jeremy?" "He left right after he met you."

She placed her hands on my lips. "I want to talk to him. In private." "What will you do for me in return?" "I'm locked up in your cage. Isn't that a bigger offer?" "True. But I can't let you see Jeremy in three days. He has some business to take care of. Now eat. I must be going. Good - bye my love." I kissed her cheek, and walked out of the room. Leaving her alone again. _'My Katherine is not going anywhere. She's here.'_


	22. Chapter 23

Damon

I tossed the phone to the kid. "What is this building Klaus is talking about?" "It's in New York. Katherine hid the money in an abandoned scientific experimental department. But now, her guards are watching over it." "Why won't they just take the money and spend it?" "Because they have a new leader. I don't know what they're going to do with the money. But I think they're probably using it to get to Klaus. Klaus isn't exactly favored by his allies, especially his enemies."

I started the engine. "Well, kid. You're coming with me." The kid grinned. "Where? Are you going to take me to the cops? I been there. And I don't need to anymore. I'm covered." "Who are you anyway?" "I told you. I'm the only person Elena treasures." "Kid stop fooling around, and spit it out." "Isn't it obvious who I am, Damon? Because if you remember clear as a bell how Elena looks like, you should know who I am." I gave him a long look. His brown short hair. His shaved chin. And those brown chestnut eyes. "...You're...Elena's brother." He pointed a finger gun at me. "Bingo." "Jeremy...You were suppose to be dead." "You're not the first person who said that. Sis was not that happy when she saw me." I grabbed Jeremy's arm. "Jeremy. Where is your sister?" "I can't tell you that. Remember? This is a game. All I was told to do was to tell you about this." "Jeremy I can't believe your helping this psycho to kidnap your sister. Do you have any idea how dangerous he is?" "I do, Damon. But as Elena's brother, I really don't approve of you settling down with my sister. I was long gone then. But I'm here now. And a brother's opinion always counts for the sister's relationship."

I released Jeremy's arm. "Look Jeremy. I don't care what happens to me. I don't care if I get stabbed or burn to flames. Or if you don't approve of me. But I would not stand for Elena to be trapped in a room with a psychotic criminal, and her brain – washed brother." Jeremy snapped his fingers with a smile. "That's what Elena mentioned too." I'm so tempted to punch him straight on the face, or slap him to awaken him back to reality. But I can't. Elena probably hates Jeremy right now, but at the same time, it would break her heart to see her brother injured.

'I have no choice. I gotta play along with the game.' "Where is the building?" Jeremy padded my arm. "That's what I'm talking about. Now drive. We have a long way to go. And a plane to catch."


	23. Chapter 24

Jeremy

~ When we arrived at the airport, Klaus prepared first class seats on a plane to New York. We were able to go straight to the plane.

The two of us placed our luggage in the case – the cases arranged above the passengers' seats. The two of us took our seats, and buckled our seat belts. Damon kept a watchful eye on me. "I'm not going anywhere, Damon. Just relax." The plane started.

The airline hosts pushed the refreshment carts, serving drinks to the passengers from each booth. They finally came to us. "Would you gentlemen care for some cool refreshments?" "I'll have a coke." I said. "Same here." The lady nodded. While she was pouring the drinks, a sudden pain stroke my chest. I pounded my chest hard. I crouched my back, letting my forehead to rest on my lap. Damon placed a hand on my back. "You alright, buddy." I gave him a thumbs up. "I need some water." I whispered. I could hear the lady quickly reaching for a bottle of water. "I need my bag. Take out a yellow case in my gym bag." I forced myself to stand up, and walked my way down to the bathroom.

The pain continuously increases every time I take a breath. I could barely inhale oxygen to my mouth, and I could feel my face turn blue. Damon knocked on the door. I opened the door. He came inside, and shut the door and locked it. I snatched the case out of his hands. I quickly opened the case, and removed a needle syringe. Damon looked at the syringe with wide eyes. "Jeremy, you were never cured from the four – stage cancer. You're still sick." "Ju…shu…up…Hel-lp mi…." Damon took the syringe from my hands. I pointed my finger to my chest. He lifted my shirt up, and stabbed the needle syringe straight to my chest. While the drug went through my system, the terrible throbbing of my heart slowly decreased. Damon placed the needle syringe back in the yellow case. He lowered my shirt down. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine. But I need to lay down. The drug needs my body to rest to work." Damon nodded.

He lifted me up, and got out of the bathroom. I could see some of the passengers staring at me. But my body is so numb and drowsy, I care less what they thinking of me. Damon lowered me down to my seat. One of the airline host came up to us. "What happened to him? Is he alright?" "His fine. My brother suffered from asthma since his childhood. He just took his medicine. And he'll be fine. Can you get him a pillow and a blanket? He needs to rest for now." The lady nodded, and walked quickly back to the employee stand.

~ I don't remember how long I slept, but time really passed fast. When I woke up, I was in a hotel room. Damon was on the other bed, watching tv. He saw me awake. "Morning, kid." "We're here already?" "You slept for two days, Jeremy. You should get up, and stretch your legs a little bit." He turned the channel to the news.

I forced myself to sit up straight. I rubbed my eyes, and straightened my knotted hair. I was supposed to return to Klaus once Damon arrived to New York. But, that arrangement is now long gone.

I leaned my back on the bed, watching the tv. "When are you going to start your quest?" "I would now. If I knew where that department is." "Klaus will send you a map. And some weapons tomorrow. You would need both to get Klaus's money back."

Suddenly the screen changed to a top story in Mystic Falls. A female reporter stood by a horrible scene – buildings burning down, and half the people in town begging for help to the policemen and the firefighters.

"It appears that a sudden explosion has happened in Mystic Falls. Half the town was perished to the ground. The police and the firefighters did not reach in time to save some of the people in this community." The cameraman filmed the scenes of the fire.

"According to the police, the person who was behind this was caught before the explosion started. Unfortunately, the man ran off in time, and the public security cameras didn't film a glimpse of his face. This is L.A. X news, back to you Pamela." The screen changed back to another reporter, changing the subject.

Damon got off the bed and marched toward me. "Klaus is behind this. What is wrong with him? Can't you not see how insane this man is?" "Damon. He warned you. He told you that the suspense will grow the longer you take to get his money. And he was right, the trouble he caused is something that your job depends on. Once, the town of Mystic Falls find out you're the one who's behind all those terrible deaths, and damage. Your reputation will be gone. The town where you spent your childhood life will be gone. The graveyard where your parents were buried will be left behind...And my sister will be gone without you. The game has started Damon. Get the money soon as possible. Because there are plenty homes to burned down in Mystic Falls. It's a small town, why can't anyone make it smaller."


	24. Chapter 25

Damon

I can't leave my unblinking eyes off the television set. My eyes stared at the terrible catastrophe in Mystic Falls. Jeremy is still in bed, drowsy and looks pitifully thin and pale. But I could care less about him right now. I grabbed my phone, and dialed Chief's number.

"Hello?!" Chief shouted. I could hear sirens, and loud screaming over the phone.

"Chief! It's me!" I said with loud volume.

"Salvatore! Where in tarnation are you, kid?!"

The sound of his anger breaks me from inside. Tyler was able to convince the Chief to put me in first base. But I probably lost it now.

I took a deep breath. "I'm in New York, sir."

"What?!" He shouted more loudly over the phone.

"I'm in New York, sir!" I shouted.

"What are you doing there?!"

"I have an...It's a family affair, sir." I lied. I can never lie to Chief. But his probably too preoccupied to notice the odd tone in my voice over the phone.

"I have to go, Salvatore! If you could get here, come! I need all the help I could get!"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Salvatore, I am very disappointed in you! I expected-" A large explosion arose from somewhere. I could hear Chief coughing, and the volume of people screaming increased.

I hung up the phone. Jeremy looked at me. "I told you. You are no good for my sister. Nothing but a loser."

Its unbelievable how blind Jeremy is. Doesn't he remember the times Klaus troubled him? How he blackmailed Elena with his life threatening health? What do I have to do to shake Jeremy back to reality?

I stood up from the bed. "I'm going back to Mystic Falls."

Jeremy chuckled. "You can't go back. Klaus is coming soon. Don't you want to talk to him? Of course, you would need to bring him the money first."'

"That's why I want to finish this stupid game now! I don't know if Elena is alive, or if she's hurt! I can't go back home in peace without worrying about her! And now my home town is falling apart!" I punched my pillow with hard fistful strikes. My patience can no longer stand it. I can't help but yell everything out.

"I going to go." I got off the bed, and grabbed my gym bag. I unzipped it, and removed some clothing - blue jeans, a white t - shirt, a black sweat shirt and a pair of sneakers. Jeremy suddenly got off the bed.

"If you're going. Then I should go to."

I looked at him with a shake of my head. "You'll slow me down. Remember? I only have one chance."

"Well, sorry to break it to you lover boy, but I know how to get to that department._ You_ don't. Remember?"

I grunted. I stopped for a moment. _'Elena will kill me if anything happened to Jeremy. I can't bear the thought of her being heartbroken, or furious with me.'_

"Fine. But you stay in the car once we get there."

Jeremy nodded. He covered his mouth with his hand, releasing a harsh cough. I patted his back hard. "Hang in there, kid. Don't leave me just yet."

~ It was a long crooked ride. Jeremy was too drowsy to think straight, we had to stop couple times to let his mind breathe. I was so relieved when we finally arrived. I parked my car hidden between two bricked buildings.

I unbuckled my seat belt. "Okay. Here it goes." Before I opened the door, Jeremy grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. He tossed me a mask, carved with uneven three holes.

"Damon, I know you worked your life hating criminals. But you really gotta start acting like a criminal, right now. No idiot would be stupid enough to rob something without being prepared. Now put that mask on, and get out of here." I straightened my hood from the back, and slipped the mask on.

"So where's the money." Jeremy shut his eyes closed, his right hand pounding on his chest.

After a short moment, he was able to speak. "The money is locked in a safe underground. There is only one room that is located from underground - the plantation experimental laboratory. Those bums redecorated the room with high security. Picture it in your head - red laser lines from every inch corner like spider webs, and the safe placed on its 'throne' in the middle of the room."

"What's the combination?"

Jeremy smiled. He slowly opened his eyes. "Fate."

I frowned. What is up with these word 'fate'? Is it suppose to be a message that this is a suicidal game, and nobody can possibly win? Is this all a lie? Is Klaus just fooling around with me?

I nodded and stepped out of the car. I walked closer to the building. "The Fate of Death, here I come."


	25. Chapter 26

Elena

My ankles ache terribly. I could feel the bones crumbling down. The pain is back. I been lying down on the lumpy bed for hours. I wrapped my hands tightly on my ankles; grinding my teeth as I yanked the legs with all the pressure I can give until a crunching noise rose to my ears.

This cage is a real nightmare, it brings nothing but misery and fear that I would never see the light again. However, it also brings me peace and reassurance that time is no longer precious to fear how much it is spent.

I spend ten hours everyday taking care of kids, watching over them in the afternoon and tutor them in the weekend. I love my children. They all are the best. I certainly miss Jake the most. That little troublemaker drove me insanely crazy, but that hidden depression and comfort inside him led me to hate myself to underestimate such a vulnerable, amazing kid. I too experienced the separation between a parent. God knows what Jeremy and I been through with our family members. All our relatives hated my parents, and after they died in a car accident, the two of us were nothing more than strangers to them. All those years I suffered. And yet I still do. Now this cage traps me in a cold, suffocating life.

It drowns me to a dream, a place where there's nothing to see or live for. All there is to see is the brightness of the white walls. All there is to hear is the loneliness in this prison. All there is to speak of is fear that Klaus will return back to this room, or I'll end up growing old here. All there is to dream is to rejoice the wonderful feeling of freedom. No more Klaus. Damon come back to my side. But all that is gone. All these words I speak, all these things I done leads me to nothing.

_His_ still watching me. Who knows what _his_ planning to do next?

~ "Elena wake up. Wake up." Two stern hands gripped tightly on my shoulders, and shook me awake. I slowly opened my eyes. It's Klaus.

I rubbed my eyes. He lifted me up from the bed. "What are you doing?!" Klaus hushed me.

"We have a trip to go to? Just you wait. You'll be surprised."

I gripped the fabric of his shirt with fistfuls. "I been surprised enough, Klaus. Now put me down."

Klaus walked out the door, and kicked the door closed. "And I thought you would be thrilled of leaving that cage."

"I would if I step out of this place with freedom."

"Just do as I say, Elena. You'll see." He said.

"Where are we going?"

Klaus smiled. "To New York. Our friends are waiting for us."


	26. Chapter 27

Damon

As a kid, I always break - in to other peoples' homes all the time. My parents told me how a mind of a thief leads me no good fortune in the future. Who knew it did with a situation like this?

I climbed over the fence, the long rows of gates that were surround in a circular form around the department. I could see a few guards standing outside, a few guns placed close in their belts. Three other guards keeping watch on top of the roof with a sniper on their hands. I hid myself under the shadows, and took a close watch every step I took.

The department is a small building that's combined with other educated related departments - SAT prep tutor, homework club, and etc. Since, its abandoned, the place is nothing but an no trespassing. I hid behind a few rows of bushes that were grown almost near the building. I watched carefully as two guards opened a large den by the homework club department. I could see a dim light as they step inside and closed the two lumber doors down. The money is there.

I waited for the right time to make my first move. This is it.

I crawled away from the bushes. It'll take three seconds for those snipers to shoot me. If I'm lucky, they might just shoot me on the shoulder. But I gotta make my move fast. Once I run there my time will be up, I'll get shot somewhere. The den isn't locked, but there's another guard whose standing close to it. I must use him to block the bullets, or at least push him aside so I could get in the den. But the problem is, I need more time to get out.

I can't wait to think. I have to move now. Klaus has a deadline. And I have one too. So let's do this.

I ran toward the den. As I expected, the three guards spotted me, their snipers steadied its position and fired. So far I'm not shot, I took my steps to the left and to the right. This technique helped me to dodge some of the bullets. Three seconds has just passed. The guard who stood by the den reached for one of his guns that were placed on his belt. Now, in theory, a person takes approximately two to four seconds to remove a gun. Depending on the profession of the shooter, and if the gun is filled with bullets before pulling it out for emergency. This man is definitely a professional, and the gun is prepared with its bullets.

With a quick move, I grabbed one of his arms and twisted it, allowing his body to swirl as well. As his twirl stopped, his back touched against my chest. I removed the two guns out of his belt, and stuffed them from the back of my jeans. 'I guess I am lucky.' I faced the shooting bullets, half of them shooting on the ground, and the others shooting straight at the guard. I took my steps carefully and walked forward as I still used the dead guard to block the bullets. Now, this is the moment I will possibly get shot. As I reached to the den, I pushed the dead guard aside, and opened the den. Two bullets shot straight on my left shoulder. I quickly jumped inside.

~ This room is definitely the laboratory Jeremy was talking about. The plants are still here, along with scientific instruments lined up neatly on five rows of tables.

I could hear the loud footsteps from the ceiling. I'm running out of time. The red lasers were forming around the room. I have no time to play this ninja game. _'They're after me anyway. Then, so be it.'_ I ran straight across the room to the safe. Red alarms began to ring loudly, and the doors are suddenly closing in a fast speed. My heart pounded, my skin now damp with sweat. I slapped myself to wake up. I quickly turned the combination Jeremy told me. The safe unlocked itself in time. I quickly opened it. A check is placed inside. I took it out. I took a quick look at the check. "Five billion dollars. Dang Klaus sure was love sick to be robbed with this much money." I folded the check, and placed it in one of my sneakers.

The door is ready to close. I ran toward it, ignoring the throbbing pain of my damp red shoulder. I slide down on my back by the small length of the exit. I breathed out a sigh._ 'I made it.'_ I quickly stood up and ran up the stairway. "There he is!" A voice shouted. I ignored the voice, and ran my way up the stairs.

I know that once I come outside, there would be a ton of guards. This is where I need a miracle. I'll be shot in less than a second once I step out. If only Jeremy could drive the car through those gates, and block the guards. I could hop in, and we could drive away. Not a save idea. But it's the only way for the two of us to leave this place alive.

The Fate of Death is the perfect name for this challenge. I could feel my white t - shirting dyeing to a bright red color, my breathing exhaling faster than ever, and the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer.

This is it. I opened the two lumber doors. _Bang!_


	27. Chapter 28

Elena

The two of us arrived in an empty airport. Klaus lifted me up in his arms, and walked inside. "Put me down, Klaus. I could manage to walk." Klaus didn't look at me, he just continued to walk his way toward the airport. "Klaus, please." But he didn't. Its really uncomfortable to feel his hands gripping below my thighs and my back, yet I'm too drowsy, too weak to protest anymore.

He stepped outside of the airport. A private jet is waiting for us there. "I hope you're not afraid of planes, darling." "Why are you taking me to New York?" He leaned closer, his lips pressing against my forehead. "Somewhere you'll find a great deal of satisfaction." I closed my eyes, a strong nausea striking my head. "Be a little more patient. I prepared everything just in time." He kissed my forehead, and walked once more to the plane.

~ I sat by him, my wrists and ankles handcuffed of course. Klaus got off his seat, and bend down to my side. He suddenly started unlocking the shackles. "I have some clothes for you to wear, I placed them in the bathroom. You had been wearing that dress for three weeks. When we arrive to New York, you can take a shower in the hotel." "I hope you arranged separate rooms." Klaus looked at me with that smile curve on his lips. "Now, what's the fun in that?" I lowered my head. "I was just teasing you, Elena. Of course, I arranged separate rooms. However, if you change your mind, I can always change that." I stood up from my seat. "In your dreams, jerk." I walked to the bathroom.

The clothes he picked for me is a relief. It's just a simple pair of jeans, a peach knitted sweat shirt and new pair of sneakers. I changed quickly, hoping Klaus won't barge in.

I folded the dress as best as I can. Caroline worked so hard on this dress, I feel terrible for ruining it. I picked up a plastic bag next to the sink, and placed the dress inside. I reached my hand for the door, but something stop me. I bend down. A silver necklace is hidden beneath the sink. I crawled closer, and picked the necklace up. The silver chain carried a silver object that's carved heavily as a rose.

"This looks familiar...But who?"

A knock pounded on the door. "Come out! Boss wants to see you!"

I quickly placed the necklace in the bag, and opened the door. The man in the black suit, placed a light hand on my back and led me back to Klaus.

As he saw me, he clapped his hands with a smile. "There. You look better. We're almost there, darling. So, why don't you get some rest."

I shook my head. "I'm not tired. I'm fine."

"We'll see about that." Klaus gave the man in the black suit a short nod.

"What's going on?" Before I ever had the chance to turn around, the man behind me grabbed me and plunged another one of Klaus's deadly syringes to my back. My vision is blurry, yet I could see Klaus grinning right at me as I fall to the ground.

~ The drug didn't last for long, but it lasted long enough for us to arrive to the hotel. My vision is still a little blurry, yet I could still feel the soft sheets on the bed.

"Sleep tight, my darling. I'll get back to you." Klaus whispered, he leaned closer to give me a kiss. I tried to turn my head to block his move, but my body is completely paralyzed and manipulated to the drug. I don't have the adnvantage to move an inch of my body.

His hands stroked my hair for a short moment, and he pulled away. Leaving my dead body alone in the bright room.

"No! No! No! I need her on schedule!" I burst open my eyes. My body finally felt a little loose, but still dead.

Klaus continued to yell from the other room. "Why is it so difficult for you to understand that I need her tonight?!...No. No. I don't care what's going. This arrangement cannot be delayed."

I stretched my arms out toward the bed stand, and pulled my body closer to the bed stand. As my body rolled closer to the corner of the bed, I pulled myself up. I lifted my thighs, and placed it down on the ground. I never thought I'll feel like a stick figure character ever again.

I placed my hands on the mattress, and pulled myself to my feet. I pressed my body against the wall as my wobbly dead legs sagged against the cold marble floor. It feels like ten thousand miles to reach to the door. I opened the door slightly.

Klaus stood by the fire place. He paced a couple times, digging his free hand in his hair as he talked on the phone. "How long will it take then?...Five hours. Fine. You know where to put her when you two arrive. Be aware with the possible witnesses who might follow you. Especially that boyfriend of hers, I can't afford any mistakes. Now hurry if you want your payment." He slammed his phone shut.

Suddenly, my knees slipped on the smooth surface. 'Darn my legs!' My body fell straight back down. I could hear Klaus chuckling, and his footsteps coming closer. He opened the door.

"Well. This is interesting."

"Klaus. What did you do to me?...I feel _dead_."

Klaus lowered down to his knees. "That's the whole point. Favor the effect," he helped me sit up and I couldn't help but lean my back on his chest.

"I want to lie down on the bed."

His hands rubbed down to my arms. "No. Let's stay like this for a moment. This is the only time you don't pull me away, or escape from me."

"I had a reason for doing that, you psycho."

"All psychos also have a purpose to run after the woman they love," he kissed my forehead, "That's you my darling."

"You're not my prince charming."

Klaus pulled me closer, his hands cupping around my arms. "Ah. Right. You're still crazy about the other Salvatore brother."

"He has a name," I said with grinded teeth.

"I could care less. But he is the surprise that I planned for you. I'll give you the chance to talk to him."

My eyes widened, I tried to turn my neck to look at him. But my muscles are still dead frozen. "I can? Klaus what are you up to." His lips pressed closer to the corner of my temple.

"I devised a little game for all of us to play. I just hope your boyfriend isn't hurt just yet."

"Hurt? Klaus what did you do?"

"Just having fun. And you'll be part of it, along with your sick brother."

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I deeply apologize guys. I really do. **


	28. Chapter 29

Damon

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _I never in my life felt so relieved to see Jeremy stand there pointing a gun straight on a dead man's head.

I breathed out a sigh. "Jeremy."

He kicked the dead man aside. "Next time, please plan out a back up." He tossed the gun aside.

"I'll remember that." Jeremy may handle sixteen armed men, but we extras in that den. I ran to Jeremy and headed back to the fence. I could hear the guards open the den.

"Come on! Go!" Jeremy gripped on the fence, I lifted his legs as he flipped over. I turned around. Just as I expected, the bullets are coming. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Hurry up! Come on!" Jeremy yelled. I grabbed the top of the fence, and pulled myself up. Unfortunately, I'm not fast enough to get out of here, three bullets shot straight to my back.

"Go! Go!" I shouted to Jeremy. He nodded and limped his way to the car. The pain is more unbearable than I expected. But I gotta keep moving, I gotta. I grabbed tightly on the fence, and jumped. The bullets continued to fly out. I took a breath._ 'Come on. You gotta move. You gotta move.'_ I took shallow breaths as my legs ran quickly toward the car. Jeremy pulled the car closer to where I was. I quickly opened it, and jumped inside.

"Drive!" I yelled. As Jeremy stepped on it, bullets continued to fly through the windows.

~ When we went inside our hotel room, I rushed to the bathroom. Jeremy walked inside with me.

"Help me remove this sweat shirt. Fast." Jeremy grabbed my sweat shirt, and pulled it up. I couldn't help but grimace as he removed the sweat shirt and my t –shirt.

"You need bandages. You wouldn't want sis to see you like this."

"Sis? What are you talking about?"

Jeremy picked up the phone, and dialed for the receptionist. "Klaus sometimes awards the player during a game. Just wait for tomorrow in midnight... Yes, hello? Yes, I need a first aid kit, and a lot of ice. My brother just tripped and his severely injured...No. No, we don't need any medical attention. Thank you, good bye." He hung up the phone. He looked at me. "We need a knife."

When someone dropped off the first aid kit and a bucket of ice, it was the moment I'll never forget. I sat on the bath tub while Jeremy dug a razor through my flesh. I gripped tightly on the bath tub to hold myself together. The floor is splashed with blood, and my back is covered with a few open holes. I don't know where he got a needle, but the stitching was worse than removing the bullets. After he stitched the back, it's the shoulder's turn now.

Regardless of the pain, it's worth it to see Elena again.


	29. Chapter 30

Elena

It took about another six hours for my body to regain back to life. It took a few tries to walk around the hotel room.

I'm disappointed that Klaus hasn't left since we arrived here. It's really terrifying to be in the same room with him. I have to eat with him, he sit by me for a while, and he would hand cuff me on a chair for hours. The only close freedom I have is to sleep on my own bed, yet he still shackles me and drugs me if I _behave_.

Although I hate the drugs, it numbs the pain on my ankles and helps my clear vision on Klaus to disappear. But just a few more days till I get the chance to meet Damon. Until then, everything will be worth it. I just hate to imagine how terribly hurt he might be. I know Klaus, he's up to something. He torments anyone who bugs him. I just hope Damon isn't dead, or close to death. Oh gosh, please not death.

~ A waiter came inside the room. Klaus reached for the key for my shackles while the waiter placed the plates of food on the table. "That'll be all." Klaus said, he handed the waiter a ten dollar bill. The waiter just simply nodded, and walked out of the room. Klaus returned to my side, and bend down on his knees to unlock the shackles.

"I'm not hungry. I wish to go back to my room."

Klaus grabbed my wrist tightly. "Let's eat. If you want to see Damon again, I suggest you to behave." He pulled me up, and dragged me to the table.

As the two of us sat, I couldn't help but to release my uncontrollable anger. "What's the point of me staying here? Klaus. You are a murderer, a criminal. Your hands are covered in blood from thousands of lives."

Klaus picked up his fork, and lowered his eyes down to his food. "Enough of your usual pleading, and judgment toward me." He took a bite of a freshly garnished shrimp.

"Klaus, just give me one answer. Please...I really want to know if Damon is okay. Please, I beg of you. Can't you answer me that."

Klaus lifted his head. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Your brother hasn't called me since the day you saw him."

My heart stopped. "Jeremy. You let my brother get involved with this. Klaus, his sick! How dare you?!"

Klaus took a bite of some mashed potatoes. He dabbed his lips with the dinner napkin. "Your brother is going to die anyway."

I slammed my fist straight down on the table. "Klaus."

"Elena, you said it yourself. Jeremy is sick. That is something that you can't fix, and definitely something that my money can't fix. But I been helping him, and what his doing now is a dept his paying me. The two of you have a dept to pay for me. I gave you-"

"You gave me nothing but misery and pain! I never wanted your filthy money to help my life."

Klaus placed his fork down. "But you did."

"I did. But only for my needs, and my brother's. If I knew it was for a lifelong punishment, I would never consider it."

A slight curve spread on his lips. No sign of amusement, or happiness. Just a sign that he's ready to bring me down.

"You are such a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?"

"You say that you care for you brother, and you'll risk anything for him. But you can't risk to go through a dept with me."

I rose from my seat. "Stop toying with my words!"

"I'm not toying with any of your words, Elena. What I speak of is the truth."

I walked away from the table with all the energy I had left in my body.

Klaus remained on his seat. "Come back here."

"Make me, psycho." I grabbed the door knob and went inside.

I jumped on the bed, and went under the covers. Klaus came inside. 'Great. Just say whatever you want and leave.' But something was a little different.

He remained silent. He suddenly grabbed my lower ankles, and pulled me down. As my feet landed on the ground, he half nelson me tightly.

"What are you doing?! Klaus let go of me!"

He took a few steps back quickly. His hands folded together against my forehead, and he slammed my head against the wall. My vision is unsteady, and my head feels like a cracked egg.

"You told me to make you behave. So be it." He slammed my head once more on the wall.

"Are you going to behave?" I shook my head.

He sighed. "Wrong answer, my love." He slammed my head a second time.

"Are you going to walk back to that table, and eat as I say?" I still shook my head. A third pound boomed on the wall.

"Elena. I could do this all day. And it won't be your head. I want that brain of yours to film every second of this next torture I had thought of just now. If you really want to look good for Damon, I suggest for you to do the right thing."

I spit a gush of blood. I know that if anyone was in my position, they'll do anything for Klaus to stop beating. But I hate to make that decision. The fear the people have on him, give him nothing but power. And if this continues, his wrong actions will continue to hurt other people as well.

"That's the thing, Klaus. Tonight will probably be the last time I'll ever see him. What's the point if I'm injured? What's the point of hoping that someone will save me? I don't want to be your puppet no more. I don't. But you always claim what is yours. So why should I care if I die by your hands. Katherine had been there. I might as well experience such a disappointing death."

Klaus doesn't need to use any words to describe his anger, the hidden hurting inside him by my harsh words. But he sure did show it as he slammed me much harder on the wall. And I don't think his finished. He grabbed the back of my hair, and slammed me down on the floor.

"I'm not going to continue since you'll be seeing Damon soon. He has my money, and I wouldn't want him to refuse to give it to me by seeing you in such a horrible state. But watch out for next time, my dear. I won't let it slide at all by then." He walked away, closing the door behind him. Leaving me alone on the cold marble floor.

_**Okay. I read some of the reviews and I caught something. A lot of you were shocked that Damon was shot a lot. Well, sorry guys. I promise this story will be good. I just need a strong suspense in the story. But I'll think of some ways to push away your "oh my gosh!" shocking quotes with something else in the story. And sorry again for not updating for so long. Tomorrow, I'm kind of planning on updating for my other story. I bet my other followers are really angry at me for not updating for so long. I'm just having a hard time with that story. Anyway, enjoy. Bye.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**If any of you don't know what a "half nelson" is then look it up on Google. It's a wrestling position. I read a lot of short stories that uses these terms in English class. So if you don't know what it is, just look it up. And sorry if I confused any of you. Bye - bye.**_


	30. Chapter 31

Jeremy

I stood outside the bath tub while Damon turned the shower on. His hands placed flat on the shower wall, his neck craned slightly. I never done this to anyone. Usually, I'm the one who goes through this.

"I'll make you some sugar water. You need something to keep your blood pressure up. You lost quite a lot of blood." Damon just nodded, his neck still down. I headed toward the door, and closed it shut. I removed my cell phone from my pocket, and dialed Klaus's number.

"What is it now?"

I opened the small refrigerator, and removed all the water bottles. "Klaus we got a problem."

"Is he dead?"

"Not yet. But his close to that state. Damon got shot. He's worse than you could imagine. How's sis by the way?"

"Well, let's just say she's still in the same room as me, _breathing_. Anyway, how bad is Damon?"

"Not good. But I know he won't lose a chance to see sis again." I ripped four backs of Sweet & Low sugar in one bottle.

"That'll be a dream come true for me. But Elena has been mourning over him for so long, I need to do something to shut her up. Make sure you escort him to the building at-" A sudden screaming errupted over the phone.

"Please let me go! I don't want that anymore! Please!"

I froze. "...What was that? What are you doing to sis?"

"Don't worry, its just another shot."

"Another shot? Are you crazy, she could collapse from an over dose. You been giving her those shots more than five times per day, its enough."

Klaus release a sigh. "Jeremy, I made that drug. I know the symptoms the drug effects on a person."

"Klaus."

"Jeremy, I'm the boss here. Remember that. See you in three days."

I hung up the phone._ 'I need to go to sis now. Klaus can't stop himself when it comes to his inconceivable rage.'_

"Jeremy!" Damon shouted from the bathroom.

"Right. Coming!" I ran back to the bathroom. Damon laid flat on the ground, his chest touching against the surface of the wet bath tub. I turned the shower off, and grabbed one of his shoulders.

"Damon, get up. If your stitches are open, then you would really need to go to the hospital." Damon jsut shook his head. I sighed. I grabbed both his arms, and pulled him up to his feet. I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, and took careful steps out the door._ 'Dang! His heavy. Not exactly an easy task to carry a guy half your size when your sick.'_

I carefully placed him on the bed. I slapped his cheeks to wake him from his cautiousness. "Damon, wake up. You need to wake up. Your body needs to be hydrated and fed with high sugar overnight." I grabbed the bottle that contains the sugar water. I placed the bottle between his lips as his eyes blinked open. I titled the bottle for him to swallow slowly. As he drank a few more sips of the sweetened water, I wrapped the sheets on his legs.

"I just called Klaus."

"And?"

"I told him your all patched up, but injured."

"And Elena?"

"...Sis, is okay...I guess."

Damon lowered the bottle to his lap. His eyes darted straight at my face.

"What is wrong with Elena? And tell me straight instead of speaking any nonsense."

"Sis is fine. Probably not thrilled, but she's alright _physically_."

"You mean you don't know how your sister is doing. Jeremy, you don't even know if that psycho is hurting her."

I turned around to make another sweetened aqua. "I know Klaus. His a psycho yes. A perfect, decent guy no. But his a caregiver, and a future who'll support sis. And I know for a fact, a guy like you wouldn't be able to offer."

Damon suddenly, tossed the bottle straight across the room. "How am I not good for your sister?! I am a good person, a good caregiver for Elena. I could afford the two of us a future, and time for our relationship to continue to a serious level. What is does Klaus have that I don't?"

I turned around to face him. "Money."

"I have mon-"

I lifted my hand to silence him. "Before you say money, there is something else I like to add. You are a good guy for sis, I truly agree with that. But there's something you can't offer her, you don't have the passionate talent she always had."

"What is that? Running away?"

"Dancing."

Damon chuckled. "Jeremy, you are completely blind."

"What?"

"Rebekah told me everything. How you would help her sometimes, to yank the cracked bones of each of her ankles. You know that her poor ankles stopped her from dancing with the professional techniques she developed in the past. Do you really think she even care about dancing anymore? She risked the difficulty to live her life on her own with children, weekend tutor hours, and morning health classes. Klaus may have the twinkle toes. But Elena can't allow herself to replenish her passion again. It didn't take me that long for me to realize that. Since you been with her the longest, you should know better than me."

"...I'll get some more ice from the receptionist. Be right back."

I walked out the door.

_'I guess Damon is right. Well, I already knew all that about Klaus. But I never thought that it was this bad. That half the things I hoped for Elena's future is just an illusion.'_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter - Damon and Elena's first meeting after so long. I hope you all enjoy. Bye.**_


	31. Chapter 32

Elena

From the past two days Klaus locked me up in my room. I remained in bed all day. The bruises and scars really irritated me. My face got so swollen, I usually bite on wet toilet papers so I could grind my teeth safely as the pain in my body increase. But, it feels good not to look at Klaus, or be near him again.

I go to the bathroom constantly, I try my best to find out an idea to cover up all the visible injuries. But without make up or spare clothing, I can't find an idea to cover some parts of my skin. I want to look good for Damon. The two of us will probably look like a mess, but I never in my life want to show Damon any sign of injury on my skin. It'll break him.

One of Klaus's men will make me get out quickly as possible when I stay inside the bathroom. Not surprised, we're all trapped in Klaus's grasp. We all hate each other, for all the obvious reasons. But we also respect the position each of us are in, becoming Klaus's toys to help ourselves and others we're always willing to fight for.

I never thought those two days will ever pass. Its eight o' clock. Just a few more hours till midnight.

One of Klaus's men came in my room, and unlocked the hand cuffs on my wrists and ankles. He grabbed my bruised wrist, and dragged me out the door. He kicked me to the ground, in front of Klaus. Klaus sat by an arm chair by the fireplace. I laid there face down, taking a few short breaths.

"Get up, Elena."

I remained silent. My bruises soothed by the cold marble floor.

"I won't say it again. Get up!"

I opened my eyes, and this time, stood up. Tonight is a special night, I need to calm Klaus before he ever changes his mind.

"Come here." His hand stuck out, claiming for mine.

I walked slowly, giving a watchful eye on his men behind me. I do not want to get drugged again, especially tonight. He took my hand by one claim, locking them in one hold.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course, I am."

He smiled. "Good. We'll be leaving shortly. So, why don't you go inside the bathroom and change. I bought some clothes for you to wear."

"Why are you taking me so early? You made a deal with Damon that we'll see each other at midnight."

"I know. I just want to get there early. I promise you could talk to him once we get in the car."

"I don't trust you Klaus. Just spit it out. You're not going to let me see Damon, are you?"

Klaus rubbed each one of his index fingers against my hand, making slow brush strokes. He remained quiet for a moment.

"No. I am allowing you to see him. Just do as I say. Or, I may consider sending a soft package for Damon. Your hand has grown sensationally softer from the past ten years, by the way."

One of the his men grabbed my wrist once more, and dragged me to the bathroom. I just looked at Klaus smiling devilishly, his dark cat eyes darting straight at me. This is all wrong. Something is going to happen to Damon, but someone else is also involved. But who?


	32. Chapter 33

Damon

The flaming feeling of agonizing backfired on every inch of my body. The stitches are deadly infected, but clean due to Jeremy's idea of wiping them with alcohol. Every drops of sweat stung the deeps scars on my back and shoulder.

I couldn't sleep from the pass three days. We had to leave the hotel room, because there was too much blood. And if I get sent to the hospital, it'll be the last of meeting with Elena again. That's something I'll never risk for. She's the most precious person in my life. I risk all this for her, I'm not going to give up now.

Jeremy helped me change to something to loose, and comfortable. He first cleaned the wound with alcohol, and renewed the bandages. I twisted my arms and legs couple times to loosen up my muscles. I'm shocked how my body is able to move, I should be dead by now really.

He helped me lie down on the back of car, and he pulled the car over at the central park. He sat by me, feeding me spoonfuls of sugar water and wiped the large drops of sweat off my forehead.

"Elena is still coming right?"

"That's what Klaus said. Do you really think your able to even stand?"

"I'll risk anything to see her again. I need to see her."

He wiped my face with the small towel. "You know Klaus isn't the only crazy guy. You are too."

"At least, I'm crazy in love. Not crazy enough to kidnap a girl who's not interested in me." I stopped for a moment to release a few coughs.

"Well, you could call it whatever you like. You're still one of the definition of crazy... I just hope Klaus won't cross the line tonight. His been real nuts lately..."

Before I ever had the chance to ask, his phone rang. He picked it up, and answered.

"...What do you mean - ... Okay. Alright...Now? Are you insane, his not in good condition right now...Klaus... Fine. Okay. Alright. Bye."

He hung up the phone. He picked up the towel and wiped my face once more, and stuffed in the back pocket of the front seat. He closed the cap of the bottle.

"What does Klaus want?"

"He said he wants us now. So let's role."

He jumped off the car, and shut the door. I watched him get back in the passenger's seat, and started the engine.

~ Jeremy helped me get out of the car. We struggled our way to an old, abandoned warehouse.

"What's with Klaus and buildings?"

"Because its the last place the police ever think of. Come on, he wants us on top of the roof.


	33. Chapter 34

Elena

Klaus held my hand tightly as the two of us waited at the roof of the warehouse.

He looked at me. "You nervous?"

"Why should I be."

One of his men handed him a brown sack, and took out a chair.

"Elena there is a catch to this meeting...I believe you know who is also here. I gave you a clue on the plane. But now, I need you in silence. The game is not yet finished."

"What?!" Without any reply, he covered my head in the sack. And pushed me down on the chair.

I could feel my ankles and my wrists tied tightly against the chair."What's going on?! Klaus! Klaus we had a deal! Klaus!"

But all I could hear is footsteps heading out the exit door. Leaving me out in the cold with no answers.


	34. Chapter 35

Damon

We finally arrived on top of the roof. Everything is all the same like it was inside - dark, terribly dusty, and full of unused tables and broken chairs. But the only thing that's missing is Elena.

"Where is she?"

Jeremy looked confused as well. "I don't know. Klaus told me to come here. Hang on."

He reached for his phone and dialed Klaus's number.

"Hello? Klaus? It's me. Where are you?...You want me to what?...What's going on?..."

Suddenly, the door burst open and five men dressed in black emerged. Two of them grabbed Jeremy, and dragged him out the door. My wounds are still not fully attached, its stopping me to have the strength to fight.

"Jeremy! What's going on?!" But Jeremy just shook his head, staring at the two men with desperate confusion.

"Jeremy!"

The three men who remained walked closer to me. A red head man handed me a phone.

"Boss wants to speak to you."

I took the phone.

"Ah, Damon. Are you well? Jeremy told me that you were shot. I hoped you would finish my request just fine. But I guess I was wrong. Forgive me."

"Cut it out. I had enough of your lies. Where's Elena?"

"Can't you see her. She's up on the roof."

"I'm on the roof, she's not here! Where is she?!"

Klaus chuckled. "I meant on one of the roofs. Look a little closer."

I took a moment, and looked around. There I could see Elena sitting on a chair on top of another building. I think that's Elena. Her head is covered in a sack. And worst of all, there's another girl next to her. Her head is too shielded with a sack.

"What's going on?"

"Your little journey to get my money was quite an extraordinary escape. So, I thought I could add a little extra to our game."

"Klaus! This is not funny!"

I could hear Klaus laughing over the phone. "Ha ha ha...It is to me...Now do you want to listen to my instructions, or allow one of my men to kill each one of those beautiful ladies for you."

I fell silent. I lowered my eyes on one of the men, the red head carried a sniper on his hand.

"...I'm listening."

"Excellent. Now the two women you saw on the roof are Elena and my darling sister Rebekah. I asked a man to escort her to New York a few days ago."

_'Rebekah? Did something happen to Stefan?...His a dead man if he ever laid a finger on my brother.'_

"What did you do to Stefan?"

"Oh don't worry about your baby brother, I kidnapped her without a trace of evidence. Things are quite a catastrophe back in Mystic Falls."

"You impulsive bastard! How could you destroy my home? That was my future you-"

"Damon get a hold of yourself. I didn't plan all this to talk about your little town. Now listen. As you can see, one of my men are carrying a sniper. I want you to choose who's your target. You obviously want to save Elena's life. But will you kill the woman your brother truly loves. According to my men, Stefan is your only family. Will you risk to hurt your brother's heart, or live happily with your precious girlfriend?"

"You bastard."

"Don't waste your time pouring out your anger on me. Unlike all other games, this game is too timed. I'm giving you precisely ten minutes. My men will tell you each minute that passes to keep your mind freshly awake."

"What will happen after my time is up, and I still didn't shoot either one of them?"

"Now you got the spirit! When your time is up without killing one of the girls, then it will be Jeremy's turn to shoot. If he refuse as well, it will be the last time Elena will ever see her brother."

"Klaus this is outrageous! You can't be serious!"

"You got ten minutes." He hung up the phone.

"Hello?...Klaus! Klaus, answer me!" The red head took the phone away from my hands, and replaced it with the sniper.

"No I can't do this. Call Klaus again, I wasn't finished."

The red head ignored me, he lowered his gaze down to his wrist watch. "The time is starting...Now."

This is it. There is no other choice... My heart pounded to a fast speed, large droplets of sweat pouring down to my wound. I took a few short breaths, trying to swallow the large lump in my throat.

I raised the sniper, eyeing my target between the girls. Tears blinding my vision.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

_**Hey guys. I been thinking about making this story to a miniseries. Maybe.**__** Because I'm beginning to hate myself to write such sad moments in the Damon and Elena love story. But most of the stories on fanficiton. net is always about Damon and Elena living happily ever after with a big wedding...Falling in love as college students...Becoming a vampire and living eternally...Ah! I'm sorry but it's just getting way too old for me. I think adding suspense other than blood drinking and continuous make out will give a little new perspective to change the scenario in the Vampire Diaries. So I hope you all enjoy. Because I'm not finished for the day. There will be more chapters. I'm still typing right now. So just wait. And thank you for being so awesome, you all rock! **_

_**~ P.S. Sorry same of the chapters are short. And sorry that I accidently updated chapter 34 the same as chapter 33. Sorry.**_


	35. Chapter 36

Rebekah

"Elena are you there? Elena?"

There is no reply. I can't see a thing, other than the patterns of the sack.

"Elena. Answer me!"

Suddenly, a small buzzing noise came.

"You enjoying yourself."

"Who's there?"

"This is a phone, down below your foot."

I recognize that voice from anywhere. "Klaus? What is going on?"

"Just having some fun. How are you up there? Cold, I must say."

"Klaus get me off this roof, now!"

Klaus cleared his throat. "That's not possible right now. I can't risk any of my men to be shot."

My eyes widened. "Shot? What are you talking about? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not, sister. Is my little toy okay. "

"Your toy? Your men told me I'll be up here with Elena. What have you done to her, Klaus?"

"I wouldn't dare let the woman I love to die. So, I made a convincing mannequin. "

A shook my head. "But you'll kill your sister instead."

He paused for a moment. I continued on. "After everything I done for you, all those years ago. I kept my mouth shut while you sold all those drugs with those loan sharks. I kept quiet when you murdered Katherine. I ran away for you, and lied to the police that you were innocent I send you have my inheritance to you when you were broke. And you started selling your drugs to you little druggies again...Now your going to leave me here and to die. You ruined everything. My life, and the future Stefan and I were planning to fulfill."

"Enough! Don't forget that before that ever happened, I took care of you when mum and dad had that nasty divorce. I took care of you in my own home for eight years.

"That doesn't compare to what I done for you?!" Tear drops fell down on my face.

"Shhh... Shut up. Or I'll make the shooting start right now, at this very moment . "

"What are you trying to achieve out of all this, Klaus?"

"A permanent silence from all of you."


	36. Chapter 37

Damon

"Six minutes. Four minutes remained." The red head announced.

I took a few short breaths. "I know. Shut up. I need silence."

I focused closely on the two targets. The pressure is intense; it's hard to focus who to shoot. However, something is quite not right, one girl is moving and the other is dead frozen. Is Klaus playing another trick on me? Or is Rebekah or Elena dead? It has to be one of those answers...Perhaps a distraction might give me a clue to see who is alive, and who is dead.

I examined my target carefully, and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot straight to the floor between the girls. The girl who was moving screamed, the other remained silent. This is a trick after all. If the girl who's not moving is possibly alive, her head would at least be limped to one side. But she is sitting straight, not moving a single muscle. This is definitely a trick. But I still fear I could be wrong.

"Seven minutes. Three minutes remained." The red head announced.

"I got it!" This is the right time to take my shot. I can't waste another minute. Time is too precious. However, to make my observation more accurate, is to cause a reaction. I targeted another safe area, and pulled the trigger. The moving girl screamed again. I shot the trigger once more. Just as I hoped, the moving girl shouted in words.

"Klaus stop it! Please save me, please!"

It is unclear to know who the girl possibly is. But I known Rebekah all my life, and I could tell how her voice sounds from miles away. The other girl must be a fake, perhaps a manikin. I just hope I'm correct. I targeted the sniper straight at the other girl carefully. But, the red head stopped me.

"Stop."

I shook my head. I pushed him off, and targeted the sniper straight at the girl and pulled the trigger. It was a perfect shot to the head. No sign of blood. No sound of a scream. I was right.

"I guess Klaus hates losing. Call him, so I take my prize."

The red head reached for his phone.

"Boss...Uh he did it... Right. Okay I'll take him there." He hung the phone.

I handed him the sniper. "Where am I going to see Elena?"

"She's tied up on top of a roof. I'll take you there."

"What about Jeremy?"

"He's none of your concern. Come follow me."

~ It was a long way to go to the other building. I could feel my wound starting to itch, and sting a little.

The red head opened the door, and he led me up the stairway. He unlocked another door.

"You have precisely six minutes. If there's any funny business, that's the end of your visit."

I nodded. He gave me a long look, and opened the door.

"Time is starting now."

I walked inside. I gasped. Elena is seated on a chair bounded, with a sack covering her head. I ran toward her, tears pouring down my eyes.

"Elena...Elena is that you." I pulled the sack off her head.

Elena looked up at me. Her face is so unbearable to look at, dark bruises formed on her forehead and cheekbones. She is nothing but skin and bones, and I could see dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Elena." I threw my arms closer to her.

"Damon...I can't believe its you...Am I dead?"

I shook my head. She pushed me a little away to look at my face. Tear drops sparkling on her cheeks.

"What has he done to you? Damon you look...You look in so much in pain...I'm so sorry..." I hushed her, wiping her tears away with my fingertips.

"Don't worry about me, okay. What has he done to _you? _I'm going to kill that psycho."

She shook her head. "I wasn't behaving very well during that time."

"Did he...Did he _touch_ you?"

She shook her head. "No. He's a jerk, yes. But he kept his distance from me when it came to that state..."

I looked at her. "Are you telling me the truth?"

She nodded. I placed my hands on her neck, and pulled her closer. I leaned closer for a kiss. A kiss the two of us hadn't shared for so long. It was a sweet moment, but also vulnerable for both of us. This could be the last time the two of us could ever see each other.

"I missed you so much..."She whispered. Our face pressed close together. I kissed her once more on the lips.

"I know. I missed you too. I'm so relieved you're alive."

"Damon how much time did Klaus give you."

"Six minutes. Precisely."

Elena wrapped her arms around me. "What did Klaus tell you to do?"

"That's not important. All that matters is that your alive."

She looked up at me. "Damon, please runaway. I know your caught up with Klaus even more than I expected. But, it's not too late to stay in low profile for awhile."

I shook my head. "Never in a million years. Besides its pointless, Klaus seems to enjoy toying with me."

"Damon. We all are going to die if it's going to be like this."

"Then let fate take its course. If you die, I die too."

Elena shook her head. Her eyes releasing drops of tears, and her voice a little vague.

"No, Damon…Pl-please I-I don't want to lo-ose you."

"Neither do I want to lose you. I love you. I'm never going to leave you alone with a crazy psycho on the loose."

The red head opened the door. "Time is up."

"It hasn't been six minutes just yet!" I protested.

But the red head grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"I love you. Remember that." Elena said. I tried to yank the red head's grasp on my arms, but two other men joined the force. I turned my head to see Elena once more. With all the strength I have left, I leaned close enough toward her and gave her a kiss. I could feel the warm tears against my cheek.

The red head pulled me away. Before the other men placed the sack back on Elena's head, I had a chance to say my last words.

"I love you."


	37. Chapter 38

Elena

Klaus soon arrived to the roof. The two men grabbed hold of me as they untied the ropes around my ankles and my wrists. I hate this sack covering my head, but at least it covers my tears, and gives me the advantage not to look at anyone else in the mean time.

I could hear footsteps coming closer toward me. A hand grabbed the end of the sack, and removed it off my head. Of course, it's Klaus.

"Hello there, my darling." His hands reached for my face, and wiped the fresh hot tears away.

The hard lump in my throat prevents me to speak. All I want to say is that...I wish. I wish I could just say one more thing to Damon before he left. I hate that he saw me like this. And the trouble I brought him hurts my heary so much.

Klaus lifted me up, his filthy hands touching my legs and back. "Don't cry. Damon will erase from your memories in time."

I lowered my head. My hands placed next to my chest. I cannot speak...I cannot bear not to hurt this monster. I can't take it.

~ He soon took me back to the car. I remained silent along the way.

"We're leaving New York. We'll have a grand time in Miami. I might be able to hide better at sea."

His hands reached for my face. I slapped them away, and turned the other side. I will wait for Damon. He will save me. That I know. I must wait. I must stay alive for him.

_**Hey guys, this is kind of a spoiler alert. But I am planning to make the ending very…very sad. So brace yourselves. Anyway enjoy.**_


	38. Chapter 39

Jeremy

The two men tossed me inside an unfamiliar room.

"What's going on?! Klaus didn't tell me about this!"

The men came closer to me.

A blonde man removed a gun. "Say good bye. Boss is finished with you."

"What?"

"You are finished." He pointed the gun straight at me.

I lifted my hands to protest. "Wait! Wait! Can't I at least get an explanation? What is going to happen to my sister?"

The other man stopped the blonde. "Just tell him fast. Cut the kid some slack."

The blonde sighed harshly. "Fine. Look. Boss doesn't need you anymore. He's leaving to Miami with your sister. There's a safe spot there. Now, say your words. This is your _permanent_ stop."

I closed my eyes. Klaus betrayed me. After everything I had done for him. Now I have to end my life...There is no way I'm going to leave this world without a little hint to this mishap.

The blonde head cleared his throat. "Alright. I'll give you three seconds. Do you want it straight to the head, or do you want a slow death?"

"Let me lean on the wall, and turn around. I want a slow death. Let it be three shots. I want the last shot to the head. Make your moves slowly."

The two of them nodded. I crawled to the wall. I pressed my hands on the wall, kneeled down with my back facing the two of them.

"One."

One shot to the back. My hands still pressed against the wall. The blood rising to my throat; the aching striking quickly. I just hope sis will be alright. If this Damon guy says he could support her, then he better keep that promise. Right now, he sure hell is a better guy than Klaus.

"Two."

Second shot to the right shoulder wing. This is my chance. I spit out a gush of blood, and wiped it off with one of my hands. I could hear the blonde change the bullets. My trembling, bloody fingers and wrote down a few words with my fingertips. It's too bad I can't live long enough to say good bye to Elena. But at least, I could have an easy escape from this disease. Mom and dad will be disappointed that I'll be joining them early, though.

"Three." _Bang_!


	39. Chapter 40

Damon

"...Son! Son wake up! Wake up!...We need an ambulance here! Call the ambulance!" A man's voice screeched to my ears like a high pitched bird.

I slowly forced my eyes to open. I'm on the cement floor outside in the middle of the streets in Downtown. I could see all the buildings – Broadway, skyscrapers, etc.

"...Where am I?" I plugged my ears with my hands. They feel like they swallowed thousands of bombs.

The man is a policeman. He placed a hand on my arm. I can't hear a word his saying now. But I could tell his telling me to not touch my ears. I nodded. I placed my hands down. I gasped at the sight of blood on my hands. My ears are bleeding. I could now feel every ache in my ribs. I looked down at my shoulders; it's a deep red and black color. It's terribly infected. I need help fast.

Soon the ambulance arrived. The policeman helped me get up. I guess this is it. The police will come back to me. I need a better plan to get to Elena. But right now, I need to take care of the police first.

~ I arrived to the hospital. It was brutal hours when three doctors took care of my injuries. The stitches were worse.

The nurse fed me a strong drug that knocked me down for a couple hours. Once I woke up, the police were already there.

One of them were familiar. It's the sheriff I spoke to few weeks ago, when Rebekah was incautious. He handed me a cup of water. I thankfully took it, and gulped it down.

"Damon, perhaps you can explain to me why some thugs beat you up?"

I placed the cup down. "Just unfriendly people."

"Damon, tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question, or are you just misleading your station as a sheriff?"

"Kid, just tell me why Klaus's men attacked you."

I leaned back on the bed. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Damon you almost lost your hearing from both ears, you broke three ribs, and you need psychological attention for at least six months."

"So I need some medical attention, I could risk that."

"You obviously met Elena. Who was with you along the way?"

"I was alone." I lied. If I reveal Jeremy's name he could be in danger. He and I are still enemies. However, he is still Elena's brother, and he also saved my life, so I owe him one.

"Stop lying to me, Damon. There's already enough trouble in Mystic Falls. Over a hundred people died from the explosion. It'll take over a year to rebuild the town. You must tell me what you know to track this man down."

"As much as I want to help, I can't. You guys can't catch up with that man. I mean, I been gone with the psycho for a few weeks. But you guys still didn't find us."

The sheriff sat by the side of my bed. "Tell me from the beginning."

"A red head came to me when I was in the Grill for a cool beer. He put me on the line with Klaus. He told me I could see Elena in New York if I bring him his money. As you can see the result, I almost died. But don't worry, I didn't rob a bank. His money was taken from an old girlfriend he had back in the past. Apparently she stole the money, and kept it protected with a large group of thugs. Until she led herself to her death. When I got the money, the red head took me to an abandon warehouse. I saw Elena, we spoke to each other. It didn't last long. Klaus's men took me away. And before I had the chance to do anything else, they beat me and tossed me to the streets. I kind of blacked out after that."

"Damon, do you possibly heard them talking about where Klaus is? He's obviously not in New York anymore."

I shook my head. "I hadn't heard anything after that. Are the police searching for him?"

"Of course, we're doing everything we can. The FBI is now involved in this. Apparently, your brother contacted me about his girlfriend's disappearance. According to her file, she is related to Klaus. Did you possibly saw her?"

I nodded. "I did. She was alive when I saw her. But I don't know what happened to her."

"If that's all you know, then I should leave for you to rest. I'll come back in a few days. I have many things to handle back in Mystic Falls. Just stay put, you have a great deal of recovery to go through." He padded my shoulder, and got off the bed.

"Wait."

The sheriff turned to face me. "Yes?"

"I want to join you guys."

The sheriff shook his head. "No. You are far from doing such a dangerous task. Just take it easy, and leave the job to us."

"Leave the job to you guys? I found Klaus within a week. It took you guys about a month. You need me. You never know if Klaus might contact me out of the blue again."

"No. You stay here." He walked out the door, the rest of the policeman followed him from behind.

"Sheriff! Sheriff, get back here!"


	40. Chapter 41

Damon

The nurse entered the room. She handed me my usual medication. I pulled myself up, and took the  
anti - biotic.

"Thank you." I took the pills, and gulped it down with a glass of water. If I want to get out of here quickly, I have to take all the pain killers they could give me, and the treatment to fix myself up. It is a challenge to catch Klaus in one place, but I must devise a plan by the amount of time I have left in here.

"Mr. Salvatore, a guest is here for you." The nurse lowered her eyes on her clipboard, and scribbled something down.

I put down the glass down. "Who is it?"

"Your brother. He just arrived a few moments ago."

"I like to see him."

The nurse just nodded, her eyes still lowered down on the clipboard. "Of course, just wait for a moment please."

She walked out the door.

'What is Stefan doing here? What's wrong with that idiot?! He should be in hiding for a while.'

Stefan soon came inside. He walked beside my bed. This is the first time I ever saw my brother look in a pitiful appearance - a worn out gray t - shirt, and a old pair of blue ripped jeans with a loose belt. I guess a fashionable blondie isn't effective to get his fashion into shape. But then again, its a horid mess back home, I should cut him some slack.

He sat on the right side of the bed. "Hey brother."

"Hi."

"How long did you stayed here in New York?"

"For a whole month. But also adding the amount of time I stayed here is now two months and three days."

Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder. "The police discussed with me about Elena's disappearance...I can't lie to you, brother. There is no sign of Elena anywhere. It'll take another three weeks to find her anywhere else than New York. Since, Klaus has the advantage to transport to different areas without a trace of evidence, there is no significant places that could be searched in immediate speed."

I nodded. I know this fact. For three weeks I spent time thinking this through over and over again. I could feel my body ache that rejoices fresh memories of the agonizing pain, caused by those sharp silver bullets plunging against my flesh. But at the same time, I could feel the slow recovery rebuilding the broken structures in my body. The only injury remained, is my heart...I miss Elena terribly. More than anything I wish to see her again for one more time, or at least touch that delicate soft hand. Those soft brown eyes. The tender lips that curve into a prefect smile.

The last time I saw her was a memorable moment, however, the only thing the two of us thought about was when that psycho would come loose to our short meeting. Why did I ever think about Klaus, instead of Elena? Why I was stupid to waste that precious time?

Stefan gave me a light squeeze. "I just came here for a visit. How are you feeling?"

"Still like hell. But I'm recovering."

"You look terrible, yet your self esteem hasn't changed a bit."

I took a quick look at the door. The nurse still didn't come inside. I took out my hand, and fluttered my fingers back and forth. Stefan nodded by my signal, and leaned closer.

"..You have to help me escape from here, Stefan."

"I thought you might ask that. But I'm not going to do that."

I grabbed his hand, and gripped it tightly. "I'm the only one who knows where Elena is. I am the only one who'll be able to find Elena and Rebekah in time. Elena's brother is sick, too. He needs immediate medical attention. If I wait here, the police won't find them in time. Who knows who'll die first, or the hope to see them again?"

"Leave it to the police and -"

I added in something quickly. "I know I am in no condition to move, but I could last for a few weeks until the paramedics take me back to the hospital. I promise I'll remain and take all my treatment. But right now, I must be on my way to get Elena back."

Stefan shook his head. "I almost lost you once. I'm not losing you again."

"Stefan. Just wait and listen." Stefan stood up and turned away. He walked out the door.

"Stefan! Stefan come back here! Stefan!" But he disappeared.


	41. Miami Boat Ride & Klaus

Elena

The boat ride is a prison, other than the fact it's beautifully preserved and comfortable. Klaus gave me a new pairs of clothes to change to. Unfortunately, this time he opened up his _art_. He gave me a white Greek goddess dress, a open skirt with its thin layered fabric, and medium strands covering a quarter of my shoulders. The skirt is long, and openly comfortable. Except for my bare skin exposed clearly from the back.

Klaus this time didn't leave me, he remained close by me at all times. Worst of all, I could see some of his men looking at me. Which increased my temptation even more to change into something that wasn't too revealing, or at least jump out of the boat.

Klaus stood by the sterling wheel. He handcuffed me by a soft bench by him. The cold breeze brushed harshly at us. I could feel my skin crisp into ice, and my lips reaching its light color to blue. Klaus drove further away till midnight. I forced my eyes to open, regardless of the exhaustion kicking in strongly.

Soon, Klaus realized I looked tired. He handed the sterling wheel over to one of his men. He turned his attention back to me.

"Let's get you to bed, darling. Or those blue lips of yours will turn darker than the evening. Come along." He lifted me up. I hate it when he does this. But I can't admit that his touch is a little warm.

He carefully walked his way inside the large aft cabin. The place is easy to remember. The marble floor beige and yellow, the bed large and arranged with thick white sheets, and a bar stand in the corner. He lowered me down on the bed. My eyes were still open, I stared straight up at the ceiling. He lowered down to his knees. I could feel his warm hands touching my frozen feet, and removing my shoes.

He stood up after placing the shoes to the other side. "We're going to stay in Miami for awhile. I'm quite shocked the police didn't find us just yet. Until they find us, we'll stay here and go to Europe. You'll love it there. I have a house in Italy, it belonged to my family. However, no one used it for years. It'll be nice to stay in a place that doesn't float on water."

I remained quiet. Before I knew it, his body weighed heavily on top of me. His head leaned closer to my neck, inhaling the light fragrance of my skin.

"You smell nice. You know you always smell nice...The first time we met, you always had that fragrance of roses and cream. I felt like you were some cake in a bakery."

I still remained quiet. His right cheek pressed on the right side, his eyes looking at me.

"You hadn't spoken a word since you last saw that boyfriend of yours. You wept for the whole night. But till then, you remained quiet. You still are. I told you time will heal all. The memories you shared with Damon will disappear. I did. So can you."

'You have_ me_. Someone who looks like the woman you loved. You can at least live a free life. But I can't have any of that. You never erased your memories. You never threw away your love for Katherine. Or I would be at home with Damon wrapping his protective arms around me...But that is a dream. I could dream the good memories. But dreams cannot be blossomed into reality.' The thoughts aroused continuously in my head. But my lips forbid me to speak.

One of his hands rubbed against my face. "You know the dress you are wearing is almost exactly like Katherine's. It was the midsummer back in Bermuda. I was in a business trip with my brother - Elijah. The day was hot till the evening, so the two of us stopped by a close bar for a cool glass of Scotch. The brand was a little scratchy, but it was cold enough to cool us down.

"Elijah and I drank quietly by the bar stand. Suddenly, a woman walked inside. She was dressed in a ravishing white dress, the fabric blowing softly against the wind, and the sea water white pearls wrapped around her neck. Her brown darkish hair ironed to natural curls, touching her bare back. She was a goddess, an undeniable goddess. All the men just bow down to her feet. I couldn't help but to do the same. She walked to the bar stand. I looked straight ahead, looking relaxed and covering the nerves kicking in. I could hear the heels of her shoes pounding to a rhythm by each step. She leaned closer to the bar tender. Her voice a melodic tune. She leaned against the bar stand, and turned her head to me. The first words she ever spoke to me was 'Hello there stranger. I hadn't seen you around'. We been together ever since."

_'Ever since you murdered her.'_

"After my Katherine left this world, I tried everything I can to find that exact same white dress. I first bought the same brand, however, in my eyes it wasn't the same Katherine wore that night in Bermuda. Something was missing. And now I know why... It's you." I could feel his hands pressed a little tightly on my skin.

This is when I must speak, or it won't end well. "I need to rest."

Klaus curved into a smile. "Now you speak." He leaned closer, and placed a kiss on my temple. He slowly pulled away from me.

"Good night, sleep well." I closed my eyes. He wrapped a arm around me, and pulled me closer. He pulled the sheets down, and wrapped it around us. Other than the annoying whispers Klaus continued to speak, the room was silent and dark. It is a prison. A lonely cold cell. Criminals in prison had the choice to commit crimes, but the prison I am in gave me no option to choose between right and wrong. Could death be the escape out of this mad place? Or will guilt haunt me to kill a criminal like Klaus?

Elena's dress is on my author's profile. Enjoy guys! And I am terribly sorry that I took so wrong. I had been preoccupied with other matters at school. But thanks for understanding and your patience.


	42. Brothers have Different Feelings

Damon

Three days passed. Stefan stopped by every morning, and stayed by me until midnight. I asked him a thousand times to help me get out of here. He just refused. I understand how he feels, he already lost his girl and he doesn't want his only family to slip away from his fingers either. I feel sorry for him. But Stefan is not my ticket out, I need to get out of here to save both the loves of our lives.

Elena could be hundreds of miles away the longer I stay here. This country expanded its technology for years, why are they taking so long just to track one man! Just one out of hundreds of policeman!

I need a plan. A good plan. If my plan fails, the hospital will heavily guard me. That situation will be a risk, and it will waste too much of my time.

It's eleven thirty, thirty minutes more till midnight. Stefan sat silently on the sofa beside my bed, reading a book silently. The doctor soon came in.

He removed the stethoscope that was wrapped around his neck. He stretched the stethoscope slightly, and placed the earpieces on each ear securely. I sat up straight as he lifted the chestpiece and placed its beneath smooth surface on my chest.

"Your heart beat seems to be intact. How are you responding to our physical treatment?"

I shrugged. "Good, I guess. I still could lift some weights."

The doctor wrapped the stethoscope back around his neck. "I suggest you to lay off the weights, and try taking long walks and light jogs around on the treadmill. The wounds on your body is not yet healed, and should not be tempted too harshly."

I nodded. Stefan closed his book, and stood up. He padded the doctor's shoulder. "Thank you, Doctor Harris. I'll make sure he'll follow your recommended instructions."

"Of course, good night." The doctor slipped the prescription of anitbiotic on Stefan's hands before he headed out the door.

I sighed. "I don't want to take any more of that medicine. It makes my vision fuzzy, I hate that."

"The anitbiotic will ease the pain."

I simply shook my head.

Stefan looked at me with those lighten - up - and - be - a - man expression.

"Don't judge me with those little eyes of yours. You always complain this way too. Of course, Rebekah is never there during those times. You know the only thing I like about her, other than her horrible cooking and her shallow ego, is that she keeps you all _normal _and _perfect_. I bet she can tell it's just all a cover."

"Will you stop insulting me! I lost my girl too, so have a little sympathy about that."

"That's why I want you to set me free from here. I can find Rebekah and Elena."

Stefan shook his head. "We are not going to have this conversation again. Damon there is no way I'm going to risk your life to an impossible mission. Even though you get to Klaus, you'll die in a heartbeat. Klaus showed you a bit of a mercy back then, but he is not going to show that sense of pity again. If you want to live, and possibly see Elena again, then just shut that mouth of yours and don't move an inch of your ass out of this hospital!"

I shook my head. Over and over again. "I can find her. I can find her. Faster. On time." I murmured.

Stefan immediately came to my side. He grabbed my shoulders, but not too tightly. "Damon, you can't get her back. But the police can. Not _you_. Them. Why don't you believe that? Don't you think I'm not sick to death about Rebekah? I worry about her every minute that passes. I miss her being on my side. Us being alone in our own home...We're engaged, Damon. What's the point of me wearing a ring without a bride?"

The sudden engagement news is not a big surprise. If everything was the way things were before the Thanksgiving party, I could care less about their engagement. But right now, I pity him. I pity him more than myself. Elena is my girl. I love her. But I also love my brother, it's a messy picture to visualize his future alone with no one to share with.

Stefan still stared at me with those wide desperate eyes. "Get back to your sense, Damon. Please...It's what Elena would want too. I doubt she would want you to be traumatized madly like this." He slowly released my arms. He turned around, and slowly walked out the door. Leaving me alone on the bed. I lost Jeremy, so I don't have a trace of evidence of Klaus's whereabouts. The sheriff left me in this hospital to _"play treasure hunting" for Elena. N_ow my last hope left me...

All that is left is me. Its up to me to get Elena. _'Hang in there, Elena. I'm coming.'_


	43. The Escape

Damon

Stefan soon left. The nurse stopped by after Stefan's departure, and turned off the lights for me to sleep. All the lights are soon turned off for bed time. The hospital will still be light and alive with nurses and doctors. But they will be distracted for the next four to five hours. Its the perfect target.

I shut my eyes for a short three hours. I need a little rest to have the strength to push myself to hide in immediate speed around the building.

~ I forced my eyes to awaken after two hours. I got myself out of the bed, and took careful steps to the door. I opened the door ajar, and took a peek. The room is slightly dark, and no one is in sight for now. I slowly opened the door all the way, and stepped outside. And closed the door in a quiet move.

The first thing I need is medicine, I need enough bottles of morphine to manipulate the pain. It'll be dangerous, yet the effect will last for a few short weeks. I leaned against the wall as I speed walked across the hallway. The medicine are stored in six clinics. There is one that is located in the third floor near the ER surgery room. I slid my hand against the wall as I struggled myself to the elevator. I pressed the button. I looked over my shoulder couple times. Still no sign of anyone. The doors slid open. I grabbed hold of the edges of the entrance, and pulled myself inside the elevator. I pressed the button to the third floor.

I grabbed hold of the bars behind the walls of the elevator as it lifted up to the third floor. I leaned on the right side of the wall when the door slid open. The area is quiet and dark. I quickly stepped out of the elevator. I walked across the hall way.

This is the problem, slowly there are signs of doctors and nurses going pass by. Looks like the tools I need is speed, and a_ disguise_. I leaned against the wall. Everyone is moving pass the hall, but there is three nurses remaining in a stand doing some paper work. The clinic is behind that stand.

I walked to the hall. Instantly, two nurses rushed toward me.

A blonde female nurse spoke first. "Sir, you have to return back to your room."

"I just want a glass of water. I couldn't find any when I was back in my room."

A blonde man took my arm. "Amber, I'll take care of him. Go back to Mr. Henderson, Dr. Larkson need your help for the checkup."

Amber nodded. "Alright."

The man took my arm in a careful grip. "Alright, sir let's get you back to your room. What number is it?"

"576 in the second floor in room A."

The man nodded and led me to the elevator. Once the doors slid open, the two of us went inside. This is it. The doors closed shut. I quickly strike the man with an elbow punch in the lower jaw. I wrapped an arm tightly around his neck, and banged his head hard on the door. He soon fell incautious after my final elbow punch on the middle of his skull. When the doors slid open, I dragged the man on the floor. Thankfully the blood didn't stain on the floor. I dragged him to my room. I quickly removed his nurse outfit, and removed the hospital night gown. I placed the man on the bed after I finished changing. I also took his reading glasses off his eyes, and put them on to make my disguise a bit more convincing. There is a few drops of blood stains on the shirt, but this is a hospital it's no excuse not to have any sign of blood on your clothes.

I went back to the elevator, and went back to the third floor. I'm able to pass the hall way with no sign of suspicion from anyone, but I still must be careful with that nurse - Amber. I lowered my eyes as I pass the stand She didn't pay attention to me, she was too preoccupied with her work. I opened the door of the clinic and walked inside. I removed the reading glasses, they are too blurry to see._ 'Dang! That man is blind.'_ There are plenty of supplies in the room - bandages, packaged syringes, clean silver scissors, etc. I searched for the main things I would need for my trip - a few rolls of bandages, two bottles of alcohol, a whole box of morphine and ten packs of syringes. Morphine will result to terrible symptoms if I take an over dose, but it's the risk I must take to get back on my feet a little easily. I must remind myself to overcome turning into a monster, the drugs I plan to take will transform me to a mad man - it'll tempt me to drink and to have a sudden urge to take the drug continuously.

I grabbed a first aid kit zip bag, and stuffed all the materials in the bag. I wrapped the strap around my shoulder, and quickly rushed out the door. Nobody didn't come to me in suspicion. I walked back to the small crowd, and rushed to the elevator.

~ I arrived to the second floor. Suddenly, I heard a loud voice.

"He's out there somewhere! Go get him, he could be escaping this hospital by now!" It's the man I attacked.

I have to get out of here now. I went back on the elevator. I need some cash, and a car. Without them, I'm stuck here for good. The elevator stopped by the first floor, this is my exit. I could see some of the security guards looking around, and standing firmly by the exit. _'Crap. I need some new clothes to change to. This nurse outfit won't do.'_ I walked to the men's restroom in the east wing by the cafeteria. I went inside and just stood by the sink.

Men walked in. But all of them are doctors and male nurses. I need normal clothing, that's my ticket out of here.

After about a few minutes, a man who looked about twenty two walked in. He's dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a plain white t - shirt with a black leather jacket, and comfortable black converse. This is my target. I have to make a distraction first. I took few steps back, until one of my hands touched the fire alarm. I slammed it hard. The alarm went on loudly. All the men turned around, and rushed out the door. The leather jacket boy was the last one to leave. Once the last doctor stepped out, I grabbed the boy and dragged him to one of the stalls.

~ The clothes were pretty comfortable, and made a convincing entrance when I stepped out of the bathroom. The security didn't catch me. And best of all, the boy has a few tens in his wallet and a spare of keys.

I was able to find the car easily in the parking lot. At least, technology made it easier to track cars easily by one push of a button on a mini remote. I drove out of the hospital, and drove to the warehouse Jeremy dropped me off before. I'm hoping he's alright, I owe him a lot after what he done for me.

First I have to find Jeremy, or find some evidence in that warehouse. It might lead me to where Klaus is hiding with Elena and Rebekah.

When I arrived at the deserted area, I pulled the car over. I hid the cars' license plate with a few branches on the front and the back, just in case the police might get here.

The warehouse is still in its sloppy, dusted position as it was when I arrived here. Everything seems to be the same. I can't stay here to long, or I'll just be buying time for the police to catch me. I walked up the stairway to the second exit door to the roof, the one that was opposite to the roof Elena was.

When I got up the side of the building, the inside is the same as the other one. But something is quite odd. There are bunch of broken pipes just tossed everywhere, and it doesn't look very rusty. Possibly, this is where Klaus's men took Jeremy to. The pipes are still silver, and there are dusty footsteps formed on the ground. I followed the tracks, until it led me to a room. I opened the door. The room is cramped, and dark. But the open door gives a dim light inside.

Something is in here. Wait...Someone.

I froze at the sight of the pitiful scene. "...Jeremy..."

A skeleton clothed in torn rags is feasted with more than a dozen rats nibbling on its flesh, and maggots crawling inside the fresh red organs.

I bit on the t - shirt. The smell is revolting - old pork blended with last year's garbage. The sight of this sickens me, but it hurts me inside that Elena's only family is now gone. Fed up. _Dead._

~ I stayed there longer than I planned. I released a few urging vomiting on the side of the wall, and wept at the death of the poor kid. Jeremy betrayed Elena, yes. But he was confused, neglected by Klaus and his filthy money. Jeremy was desperate, and Klaus took the poor kid's life in stake and treated him like a slave. Now Klaus carries more blood on his hands. When will this psycho stop?!

It took a lot of courage, and a few vomiting to step inside. There must be some evidence inside. I opened the door wide open for light, and walked inside. I backed away from the skeleton and the rats still feeding on Jeremy's flesh.

There's blood all over the walls, and used bullets all over the floor. I looked around for a bit on the walls, and the floor. Everything is the same according to the obvious observation...But there is something else on the wall...Writing on the wall.

The word is soggy, and written in fresh blood from the start. But now the words are dried up cakes. The one word solves everything, a great sacrifice Jeremy risked till his death. I owe him my life for this. He did not betray entirely after all. It is a pity, other than the gruesome death scene, Elena cannot witness the trustworthy Jeremy still carried.

**Miami**

I know my first destination now. Looks like I need another backup plan to get out of New York.

_**Hope you all enjoy. And yes, Jeremy's death is gross. I even grossed myself out, I can't stop looking under the bed if there's any sign of disgusting rodents. Anyway enjoy. Bye.**_


	44. Chapter 44

**NO FIRST PERSON VIEW**

The police investigated the warehouse from the pass three hours. The sheriff watched the coroners examining the human remains.

A policeman walked up to the sheriff. "Sir, there is no sign of Damon Salvatore just yet. Unfortunately, he was clever enough to block the CVC security cameras. However, we can find him within twenty four hours, since we're aware he's heading to Miami. Besides, he did lead us to some evidence for Klaus Michaelson's arrest."

The sheriff examined the walls, all blood stained and cracked. "Miami. How strange?"

The policeman covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt. "Strange? About what sir?"

"Any idiot will cover every single evidence to make a successful escape."

"How is that strange? He's body is not half way recovered, he probably wasn't thinking straight." The policeman turned around, breathing in slowly to avoid the revolting smell of rotten meat and garbage.

"No, regardless of the pain he went through, he was thinking straight all right. He planned this."

"Pardon, sir?"

"Do you need to go back to school? You can't see the answer out of the obvious?"

The policeman just stood there in silence.

The sheriff sighed harshly, he turned away to the door. "Contact with the director, we need helicopters and extra ships to track this psycho down in Miami."

"What are we going to do about Salvatore?"

"Damon will be there. That idiot didn't smear those words without thinking, he wants us there. He's aware he can't save his little girlfriend without an extra hand. We can't waste our time to catch him, we just have to deal with him to our little _party_."


	45. Chapter 45

Elena

A storm formed along the ride. Klaus left the cabin to discuss with his men. I just stayed in the cabin alone, relieved Klaus is gone but a little concerned about the storm. I could feel the waves whipping a sudden shake against the sides of the ship. It makes me jump every time the ship changes its destination.

Klaus soon came inside. He looks like the life was taken away from him – his face is pale and lifeless, the brown locks of his hair frizzed, and his eyes haunting and full of terror.

I walked up to him. "Klaus, what's wrong with you?"

He ignored me, pacing back and forth like a wild animal. "...I should had thought about this...Why didn't I plan this?...What's going to -"

"Klaus!" I yelled, "Get a grip! Now what's the problem? Is the storm that bad as it seems?"

Klaus still mumbled to himself, pacing unstoppably. I grabbed his shoulders facing him. "Klaus what's going on?!"

His eyes looked at me. He shook his head a little unsteadily. "...I was wrong. I didn't plan this. I never did." His trembling hands fell on my neck, and pulled me closer. His arms embraced tightly around my waist. He continuously kept repeating the words "I didn't plan this. I didn't plan this." Over and over he repeated, the more nervous and confused I am.

I tried to pull him away, but his arms just tighten my waist, suffocating my rib cage. I tried to speak, I took a few short breaths to escape a few words.  
"...Kl-laus...Can't breathe..."

After a few struggles, his arms soon loosened around my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and pushed him a little slightly to face closely. "What's wrong?"

Klaus still stared at me with those mad eyes. "The ship...It's not going to make it to land..."

_'The ship is going to... I have to live. Damon is waiting for me. I still didn't get a chance to speak to Jermey. And. And..Oh gosh...'_

I shook my head. "Klaus, I - I'm sure you could find a solution. The storm won't be that bad."

Klaus grabbed my shoulders this time. His face leaned closer to mine. "This isn't just a storm, darling. There's a tsunami heading this way."

"There must be a solution. Can't we find somewhere to shore? Or contact the police for immediate assistance?"

Klaus shook his head. "No. I am not going to risk my life to those damn police. They'll just end up sentencing me to prison, all the money I made will be taken away. It took me precious years to save all that money."

"Who cares about your money! You're risking my life too, including the rest of your psychotic followers. Just end this now. Please."

"No. If I die, we all die." He grabbed my arm, and marched out the door.


	46. Chapter 46

Damon

I was lucky enough to find a fisherman to give me a lift. The police should be on their way here by now. Isn't the word "Miami" enough for them?!

The fisherman turned the sterling wheel clock wise. He kept a watchful eye straight ahead at sea. "It'll take a little while for me to find your little girlfriend, kid."

I nodded. "There's no rush. I know that she's waiting for me." I lied. This is more of a wish that she is still here and very much alive.

The fisherman bit on the tip of his gloves and removed them off his hands. He stuffed them in the middle pocket of his overalls. "What is your sweetheart's name?"

"Elena."

The fisherman perched his lips. "A lovely name. Why is she by herself in the middle of the ocean, anyway?"

"Today is my birthday, she wanted to surprise me. So she arranged a private party just for the two of us on a boat. But when she was waiting for me there, the rope got loose and the boat just floated away. She contacted me a half an hour ago and begged me to get her." I lied.

The fisherman chuckled. "Some birthday it is for you, kid. Sorry to hear that it didn't go well as you two planned. But shouldn't you be calling the police to help you out? We're over three miles away from the beach, there's no way the boat could have just floated so far on its own. It all depends if the weather is bad or the engine was on."

"I already did. But they're trying their best to arrive here. This rain is slowing them down."

The fisherman looked up at the sky. He nodded in agreement. "Indeed, today's weather is a bit unpleasant. I'm a little worried there might be a storm today..."

Oh no. He's thinking about turning back. I gotta act fast. "Even though if there is a storm, it won't be that bad. It's only February, the weather can't be possibly that bad. Please, let's just move for another three miles. And if my girlfriend isn't found, then I won't stop you to turn around. Besides, the police might arrive by then."

The fisherman thought for a moment. I held my breath. He is my only hope right now. Because of the rain and my lack of supplies, I don't have the advantage to contact the police. Please help me save my beautiful girl...I can't live without her...I can't stop right now and allow Klaus to slip her away from my hands again.

"...Alright, kid. Only three miles. No more than that."

~ Just as I feared, a storm began to form. We reached to two miles, I can't see a sign of a boat anymore nor a vague glimpse of a ship nearby.

Worst of all I don't know any way to convince the fisherman to keep moving. Besides, I'm risking both our lives in this dangerous storm. If I were him, I'll do the same and just turn back to the beach.

The rain showered straight down in great speed. Large crystals of hail started to join the drops of rain. The two of us covered our heads as hard chunk of hail fell straight down on us. I pulled my hood on and helped the fisherman with the sterling wheel.

"Kid! We gotta turn back! My ship could sink if we don't leave!"

I shook my head. "Please, sir just a little more..."

"No kid. I have ten grandchildren back home, along with a sick wife. I am not going to "gamble" my life over to help you find a ship that cannot be found!"

I could not stop him. I just stood there. My desperate, disappointed eyes watched the sea moving further away from me as the boat changed its position clock wise, and moved straight forward.

~ The hail stopped to fall. But rain continued to shower down, filling up the ocean even more. I sat on the floor, my legs folded together.

"I have failed...I have failed once again. After everything I went through. Getting back Klaus's money and end up getting shot, being involved of Jeremy's death, and now watching my girl's life slip away to a psycho." The words just escaped out of my mouth in a silent volume. It hurts to much to say it, or even think about it. The one thing who ever truly loved me, and reminded me of this wonderful emotion of love again is Elena. My life in the past was the time I really lived. My parents were the light of my life - they encouraged me to work hard, never believed in false allegations that involves me, and accepted me as who I am without any high expectations. My mother's sweet smiles, always bright with that wonderful color of red and rosy pink. My father's game of catch, he always makes the basic pitching between just him and me. Their warm embrace on the day of my graduation, and my final match in wrestling. All those cherishing moments perished since the day of the tragic fire.

Being with Elena helped me recreate those moments with a person who I love. Everything about her is familiar and memorable to me - her smooth olive green skin, the chestnut brown eyes always sparkle with a smile, and the sound of her laugh a melodic tune that rocks my heart to sleep. How could I let such a beautiful, inconceivably wonderful woman like that slip away from my fingers?

"Are you really giving up already, Salvatore?!" A loud voice announced from the sky.

I looked up. I squinted my eyes, blinking away drops of fresh rain. I could see the a man in black shades and a brown leather jacket in a helicopter. It's the Mystic Fall's sheriff. I smiled. I instantly stood up and waved my arms, signaling them to take me with them.

A safety wire fell down, and a uniformed man came down; the wire is safely attached to a belt around his waist. I dropped my arms and turned my attention to the fisherman. "Sir, its the police. Please stop, they're going to help us."

The fisherman stepped back from the sterling wheel and just nodded. The uniformed man finally landed on the boat. He handed the two of us helmets. I quickly put it on. We don't have much time. Klaus could be reaching to a further destination. We can't waste precious time.

The fisherman, however did not like the idea of leaving his boat. "I can't leave my boat now. This cost my life's saving."

The uniformed man tried to discourage him. "Sir, there is a tsunami heading this way. You will never reach to the beach."

The fisherman still shook his head. "I could make it. But I sure can't if you boys don't leave my boat. I can't waste a single minute now."

I grabbed the fisherman's wrist. "Sir...I promise I will buy a brand new boat for you. Any boat, you name it, you have my word. After the police help us and the storm goes down, I will buy you a brand new boat if this one doesn't survive."

The fisherman seemed to be a little convince now. "But all my equipment are here. I can't just leave it here."

I breathed out a sigh. "Sir, I live in Mystic Falls. I could get all the fishing equipment in a snap of a finger. Don't worry."

"You swear you'll keep your word, kid."

I padded his back. "I swear sir. We have a police here who is witnessing this. I can't back up now."

The fisherman finally nodded, and he put the helmet on. The uniformed man removed a thick strapped belt and wrapped it around me and himself. Another uniformed man landed from another helicopter and performed the same steps to the fisherman.

When I got inside the helicopter, the sheriff just perched his lips glumly at me. All he said was "This is going to be a long ride, kid." All is set, the only thing that matters now is time that fate is generously going to offer.

_**Sorry I took so long. I just been depressed because I'm moving soon. So I'm just a little concerned how that'll turn out. Anyway enjoy, this story is obviously almost finished.**_


	47. Chapter 47

Damon

The helicopter came to a stop. The other men started to put on their equipments.

The sheriff squeezed my shoulder. "Sheriff, you got to let me go with them?"

The sheriff simply shook his head. "Boy are you insane? Is that head of yours working right? You got shot from the back and the shoulder, and you had your surgery only four days ago. You are in no condition to even be sitting like that. You should be in bed and resting till your body is fully recovered."

"Sheriff I got here so far. You got to let me go. I can do this. My girl has been waiting for me long enough."

"Look kid you got that backwards. She has been waiting for _us_ for too long. Now stay put, that psychotic ex-boyfriend of hers caused enough trouble back home...And sorry to break it to you know but I don't think you're going to be a fire fighter for awhile, kid. Now just relax and let these guys take care of everything."

I shook my head and pounded the wall with my fist. "No! I got you guys here! I'm the one who led you guys here in the first place! And like you said my body is barely half alive, so it shocks me that little broken me got here in Miami all in one day. When the rest of you guys got here a day after I managed to get a long boat ride."

The sheriff shook his head, scratching his chin. "No kid, you're wrong there again. We had the evidence, Jeremy Gilbert wrote down the location where his sister was but you scrubbed that off. And we could have been here earlier if you contacted us first when you found Jeremy's body back in New York. Now you had enough, take a break...This is the last time, kid. Sit your ass down and don't move if you want to avoid getting shot again."

I sighed. He's not going to budge. This is bad.

The uniformed men passed out safety parachute back packs. The sheriff kept a watchful eye on me as they started to crawl to the door.

"Ay! Hang on, no one gets out! There's something out there!" The pilot suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked at the glass window. None of us could believe our eyes. It's not a tsnami after all, instead something worse...there's something rising under the water. The waves grew higher like the size of a skyscraper as a wide looking monster rise up in the air.

I gasped. The monster is some kind of large looking submarine. My desperate eyes followed Klaus's ship heading straight at the submarine.

"No! No come back you bastard! Come back! No!" I pounded on the glass window, tears rolling down my eyes and my throat too raw for me to scream.

The mouth of the submarine slowly opened and Klaus's ship entered along with gallons of sea water. The pilot struggled to fly away from the submarine in case for safety, while my eyes remained on the submarine as it slowly sunk back in the water.

.._.To be continued..._

_**Okay guys I know I been really unfair not updating, but I just had no idea what to write about next and was so caught up on reading other people's fanfiction (btw I read a lot of good stories). Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter because I am going to continue all this in another story called "The Truth Finally Revealed" and things are just going to change. When I mean change like crazy lab experiments, revealed secrets (*cough*cough* KATHERINE), and bad-ass Damon. Anyway PM me or review if you want to add any ideas to the new story or your opinion on this second story I'm making. Lots of love bye.**_


End file.
